Correspondance entre demi-dieux
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Qui a osé donner un moyen de communication à ces idiots ? Surtout quand on voit comment ils l'utilisent... AH ! Les demi-dieux sont connectés, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ; certains vont se découvrir des passions secrètes, d'autres vont tomber amoureux du jour au lendemain et... PERCY, PAS DANS L'EAU PUTAIN ! Vulgaire, drôle, con et plein d'amour Un acte par mois !
1. Acte I : Percy et Jason

_**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic... Oui je sais, j'en commence trop sans les finir mais celle-là sera plus facile à tenir vu que chaque chapitre ne fait pas plus de 300 mots. J'ai aussi de nouveaux OTP comme le Jason x Percy et le Solangelo qu'on ne voit pas tant que ça dans le fandom français. Peut être qu'il y aura du Annabeth x Piper, du Reyna x Léo, du Frazel, du *insérez un ship bizarre ici svp*.**_

 _ **Bref, c'est encore et toujours de l'humour, pour rire ou sourire ou réagir en mode "sois un homme bordel de chiotte !" (Vous n'êtes pas aussi vulgaires, rassurez-moi ?) Je tournerai sûrement à un acte par mois !  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews. Et si vous voulez un couple spécial n'hésitez surtout pas ; je prends vos commandes ~**_

 _ **Bisous, Capitaine Awesome.**_

 ** _Acte I scène 1, Percy et Jason_**

Cervelle d'algues [14 :03] : J'ai faim.

Superman [14 :07] : Pourquoi m'envoyez ça à moi Percy ? Je suis au camp je te rappelle, va demander à manger à quelqu'un de la colonie.

Cervelle d'algues [14 :08] : Qui t'as dit que je parlais de nourriture ?

Superman [14 :09] : …

Cervelle d'algues [14 :09] : Hey hey !

Superman [14 :10] : Peu importe ce que tu as en tête Percy, moi je suis occupé alors arrête de me faire ce genre de blagues (de très mauvais goût en plus).

Cervelle d'algues [14 :10] : Je suis déçu Jason, et dire que j'étais très sérieux mais tu sais où se trouve mon bungalow !

Superman [14 :11] : … A plus tard…

Cervelle d'algues [14 :12] : Bisouuuus !


	2. Acte I : Percy et Nico

_**Hello ! Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre ! Est-ce nécessaire de vous dire que y'en a déjà 5 qui sont écrits ? En fait, l'acte I est fini.  
**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !  
**_

 _ **CapitaineAwesome**_

 ** _Acte I, scène 2, Percy et Nico_**

Cervelles d'algues [14 :15] : Jason n'a pas l'air très emballé… Il m'a carrément remballé !

Ghost King [14 :18] : Comment tu t'y es pris ?

Cervelles d'Algues [14 :19] Par une subjection plutôt discrète, raffinée, sensuelle etc

Ghost King [14 :20] : …Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu le sais ça ?

Cervelle d'Algues [14 :21] : MAIS NON !

Ghost King [14 :22] : Et si.

Ghost King [14 :22]: Même que tout le monde le dit.

Ghost King [14 :23] : Tu es un cas désespéré.

Cervelle d'Algues [14 :24] : Si tu me cherches je suis en train de déprimer sur la plage, à plus.

Ghost King [14 :26] : On me rappelle pourquoi j'ai été amoureux de toi ?


	3. Acte I : Jason et Piper

_**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser reviews et vos ships préférés de la vie !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome**_

 ** _Acte I, scène 3, Jason et Piper_**

Superman [14 :20] : Percy est très étrange…

Reine de Beauté [14 :23] : Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ?

Superman [14 :24] : Non mais il vient de m'envoyer des messages assez… Je sais même pas comment les qualifier.

Reine de Beauté [14 :24] : Si tu peux pas m'en dire plus, je peux pas t'aider.

Reine de Beauté [14 :25] : Mais ça doit être quelque chose de romantique, sinon tu en aurais parler à Reyna ou Nico…

Reine de Beauté [14 :25] : D'ailleurs je comprends pas votre délire, je suis une fille d'Aphrodite nulle en amour je te rappelle !

Superman [14 :26] : Ne dis pas ça de toi, Pip's ! Tu sais très bien que tu es la meilleure !

Superman [14 :26] : Et pour Percy… Je crois qu'il vient de me draguer.

Superman [14 :27] : Et j'ai du lui mettre un râteau sans faire exprès…

Reine de Beauté [14 :27] : « Sans faire exprès » ? Tu voulais pas lui en mettre un, alors ?

Superman [14 :27] : Quoi ?!

Superman [14 :28] : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Reine de Beauté [14 :28] : Honhonhon …

Superman [14 :29] : …laisse tomber, à plus tard Piper.

Superman [14 :29] : Je débarque ce soir à la colonie d'ailleurs, bye !

Reine de Beauté [14 :30] : Mais non ! Reviens, Jasoooooon !


	4. Acte I : Nico et Will

_**Coucou ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) avec le chapitre 4. D'ailleurs j'ai une question ; est-ce que je suis vraiment entourée de L ou futurs L ? Où êtes-vous, mes (futurs) camarades de S ? En train de jouer avec vos calculatrices ?!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome**_

 ** _Acte I, scène 4, Nico et Will_**

Ghost King [14 :30] : Percy s'est pris un râteau de la part de Jason.

Sunshine [14 :32] : Naaaan, sérieux ?

Sunshine [14 :32] : Par Jason ? Comment ? Raconte-moi tout !

Ghost King [14 :33] : T'es pire qu'une fille d'Aphrodite, tu le sais ça ?

Sunshine [14 :34] : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, nan ? *clin d'œil*

Ghost King [14 :34] : Toi aussi tu veux un râteau ? Ne me « *clin d'œil* » pas je te prie.

Ghost King [14 :35] : Pourquoi je tombe amoureux d'idiots ?

Sunshine [14 :36] : Tu me racontes ou pas alors ?

Ghost King [14 :36] : Ne m'agresse pas !

Ghost King [14 :37] : J'ai pas eu les détails…

Sunshine [14 :37] : T'es sérieux ?!

Sunshine [14 :37] : Je vais demander à Piper de demander à Jason.

Sunshine [14 :37] : Bisous !

Sunshine [14 :38] : (Va te reposer d'ailleurs, ordre du docteur !)

Ghost King [14 :39] : Sors de ce corps, Drew Tanaka !

Ghost King [14 :39] : (OK, mais je veux ton dessert ce soir)

Sunshine [14 :40] : (Même pas en rêve !)


	5. Acte I : Will et Piper

_**Salut! Je vous laisse sans tarder avec le chapitre 5 de l'acte I, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome !**_

 ** _Acte I, scène 5, Will et Piper_**

Sunshine [14 :45] : Hello, Reine de Beauté !

Reine de Beauté [14:49] : Salut Will, désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant…

Sunshine [14 :50] : Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave !

Sunshine [14 :51] : Comment vas-tu ?

Reine de Beauté [14 :51] : Bien et toi ?

Reine de Beauté [14 :51] : (Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?)

Sunshine [14 :52] : Je vais bien, merci.

Sunshine [14 :52] : (Comment tu le sais ?)

Reine de Beauté [14 :53] : Je te connais Will, crache le morceau.

Sunshine [14 :53] : Comment ça va avec Jason en ce moment ?

Reine de Beauté [14 :53] : C'est drôle que tu demandes ça, je lui ai parlé il y a même pas 30 minutes.

Sunshine [14 :54 ]: Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Reine de Beauté [14 :54] : C'est un secret…

Sunshine [14 :55] : PIPEEEEEER !

Reine de Beauté [14 :56] : Piper n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez ne pas laisser de messages et aller jouer au docteur avec votre copain fils d'Hadès, merci.

Sunshine [14 :56] : Tu es horrible…

Reine de Beauté [14 :57] : Merci !


	6. Acte I : Jason et Percy

_**Salut ! Comment allez vous ? Voici le chapitre 6, toujours de l'acte I, dernier chapitre de cet acte et donc du mois. (remarque, on est le 29 donc bon...) J'ai pris moins de 5 minutes à l'écrire tellement que le Jercy c'est ma vie. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle il me semble, le Jercy. C'est sympa comme nom, moins bien que le Solangelo mais j'aime bien quand même.**_

 _ **Imaginez, mes deux bébés, s'aimant de tout leur petit kokoro en mode "doki doki" AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNW !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **CapitaineAwesome.**_

 ** _Acte I, scène 6, Jason et Percy_**

Cervelle d'Algues [17 :03] : Superman ?

Superman [17 :10] : Cervelle d'Algues ?

Cervelle d'Algues [17 :11] : Je suis désolé ?

Superman [17 :11] : Désolé de quoi ?

Cervelle d'Algues [17 :12] : Tu es encore amnésique ou quoi ?

Superman [17 :12] : Non pas du tout, de quoi tu parles ?

Cervelles d'Algues [17 :12] : Alors tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle ?

Superman [17 :12] : Je devrais ?

Cervelles d'Algues [17 :13] : Je ne sais pas trop, tu fais exprès ?

Superman [17 :13] : Faire exprès d'avoir « oublié » que tu m'as dragué plus tôt dans la journée ?

Cervelle d'Algues [17 :13] : Ou oublier que tu m'as mis un râteau peut être ?

Superman [17 :13] : Ça t'aiderais de savoir que je ne voulais pas le faire ?

Cervelle d'Algues [17 :14] : Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

Superman [17 :14] : Peut-être que ça veut dire que je passerai par ton bungalow quand j'arriverai à la colonie ?

Cervelle d'Algues [17 :14] : Et qu'est-ce que tu y ferais ?

Superman [17 :15] : Ça, tu le sauras plus tard. A tout à l'heure Percy.

Cervelle d'Algues [17 :16] : A toute à l'heure Jason.


	7. Acte II : Nico et Will

**_Hello ! Nous voici donc au deuxième acte, il s'est passé des trucs dans le premier hein. Vous voyez que je suis pas inspirée pour le petit mot d'avant lecture ? Ouais ? Donc, voici la scène I, acte II, bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome_**

 ** _Acte II, scène 1, Nico et Will_**

Ghost King [02 :35] : Tu dors ?

Ghost King [02:40]: Bien sûr que tu dors.

Ghost King [02 :41] : Tu t'endors dès que le soleil se couche…

Ghost King [02 :43] : Ca doit être difficile en été d'ailleurs.

Ghost King [02 :44] : Vu que le soleil se couche tard et se lève très tôt.

Ghost King [02 :45] : Mais nous SOMMES en été !

Ghost King [02 :48] : Si tu veux dormir pendant la journée, tu peux.

Ghost King [02 :49] : Je comprends totalement.

Ghost King [02:49] : Je m'ennuie d'ailleurs !

Ghost King [02 :50] : Je vais aller faire un tour dehors.

Ghost King [02 :50] : Je te ramènerai un souvenir de TOKYO !

Ghost King [02 :50] : Je t'aime Sunshine, ne l'oublie jamais.

Ghost King [02 :51] : (Vive le vol d'ombres !)

Sunshine [05 :02] : Je vais te tuer, Di Angelo.

Sunshine [05 :03] : Et arrête les chocolats à la liqueur, je te l'ai déjà dit !


	8. Acte II: Will et Jason

_**Hellow ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici la scène II de l'acte II rien que pour vous ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome**_

 ** _Acte II, scène 2, Will et Jason_**

Sunshine [10 :06] : Tu as vu Nico ?

Sunshine [10 :06] : Lui et moi avons besoin de… parler.

Superman [10 :08] : Non, désolé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sunshine [10 :09] : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un idiot.

Superman [10 :10] : Hey ! Sois sympa avec mon petit cousin je te prie !

Sunshine [10 :10] : Alors demande à ton « petit cousin » de suivre les ordres de son médecin.

Superman [10 :12] : … Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites au lit !

Superman [10 :12] : (Nico et toi faites vraiment CE genre de choses ?)

Sunshine [10 :13] : NON !

Sunshine [10 :13] : Vous autres les enfants des Trois Grands vous êtes intenables !

Superman [10 :14] : Merci je suppose ?

Sunshine [10 :15] : Bref, si tu le voies, amène-le à l'infirmerie.

Superman [10 :15] : Je te promets rien vu que je suis encore au lit.

Sunshine [10 :16] : Sérieux ? Mais il est déjà 10 heures ! C'est pas ton genre pourtant.

Sunshine [10 :16] : Tu contemples la magnifique statue du bungalow 1 ?

Superman [10 21] : Qui t'as dit qu'il est dans son bungalow ?

Sunshine [10 :23] : Qui est-ce ?

Superman [10 :26] : Le plus beau mec de la colonie :D

Sunshine [10 :27] : NICO ? QUE FAIS TU AVEC JASON ?

Superman [10 :29] : Aaaah ! C'est horrible ! Jason et… Nico ? Vraiment Will ?

Superman [10 :30] : Je suis choqué !

Sunshine [10 :30] : Attends… Percy, c'est toi ?

Superman [10 :31] : Alors pour toi je suis le plus beau mec de la colonie après Nico ? Merci Will, ça fait plaisir !

Superman [10 :31] : Je te laisse, Jason m'appelle !

Sunshine [10 :32] : Oh mes Dieux…


	9. Acte II: Annabeth et Percy

_**Hello ! L'acte II vous plait-il ? Je l'ai commencé en mai alooors, peut être que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez alors désolée ! Dans cette acte il y a/aura : du Jercy, du Solangelo, du Frazel, Annabeth et Piper qui sont sœurs de kokoro et le reste je sais pas.**_

 _ **J'ai vu les reviews donc déjà, merci à touuuuus ! Ca fait plaisir ! Ensuite, je sais pas pourquoi je vois Annabeth seule, célibataire mais heureuse parce que l'amour de sa vie c'est l'architecture. Donnez-moi votre avis en review sur le sujet ~**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en review !**_

 ** _Acte II, scène 3, Annabeth et Percy_**

Puits de Sagesse [10 :50] : Vraiment Percy, Jason ?

Cervelle d'Algues [10 :53] : Comment ça ?

Puits de Sagesse [10 :56] : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ne fais pas l'innocent.

Cervelle d'Algues [10 :57] : Non vraiment Annie, je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Puits de Sagesse [10 :57] : Tu ne sors pas avec Jason ?

Puits de Sagesse [10 :57] : Vraiment ?

Puits de Sagesse [10 :58] : Ne me mens pas.

Cervelles d'Algues [10 :59] : Je ne sors pas avec lui parce qu'on est encore à l'intérieur !

Cervelles d'Algues [10 :59] : :D

Cervelles d'algues [10:59]: 8DDD

Puits de Sagesse [11 :00] : Arrête tout de suite avec tes smileys sinon je te jure de te retrouver peu importe où tu te cacheras et faire des choses horribles de ton corps lorsque j'aurai fini de t'étouffer lentement avec tes propres idioties.

Puits de Sagesse [11:02]: Ta blague n'était même pas drôle en plus...

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :05] : Trouve toi quelqu'un Annabeth, je t'en prie !

Cervelle d'Algues [11:07]: A plus tard *keur*

Puits de Sagesse [11:08]: Même sans être Nico je peux te dire que ta date de mort vient d'avancer d'un coup là...


	10. Acte II: Nico et Hazel

_**Hello ! Voici l'arrivée d'Hazel qui a un peu de mal avec la technologie... j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ~  
**_

 _ **Désolée, je me suis trompée en postant le chapitre, merci à Marie pour me l'avoir fait remarqué !**_

 ** _Acte II, scène 4 , Hazel et Nico_**

Diamond Girl [11 :10] : TE STER

Diamond Girl [11 :11] : TU M E REC OIS ?

Diamond Girl [11 :12]: NICOTINE ?

Diamond Girl [11:13]: J !

Ghost King [11 :14] : Calme-toi Hazel !

Ghost King [11:14]: Enlève les majuscules si tu y arrives. Et fais attention avec le correcteur !

Diamond Girl [11 :16] : C e st b on co m ?

Ghost King [11 :17] : C'est super, maintenant, colle tes mots !

Diamond Girl [11 :18] : Ok… Comment vas-tu, Nico ?

Ghost King [11 :18] : Bien, et toi ?

Diamond Girl [11 :19] : Très bien ! Frank et Reyna m'ont demandé ton nom de… Je sais plus exactement ce que c'est…

Diamond Girl [11 :20] : Mais je leur ai donné, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Diamond Girl [11 :21] : (Reyna y tenait beaucoup et Frank voulait apprendre à mieux te connaitre)

Ghost King [11 :21] : J'y peux rien, si tu leur as déjà donné… Reyna je peux comprendre mais, Frank ?

Ghost King [11 :22] : Je pensais qu'il avait peur de moi…

Diamond Girl [11 :24] : Tu penses que TOUT le monde a peur de toi Nico, mais beaucoup de gens t'aiment et te respectent !

Diamond Girl [11 :25] : Je te laisse, Frank m'envoie un message !

Ghost King [11 :26] : Faudra que quelqu'un t'explique comment avoir plusieurs discussions en simultané…


	11. Acte II : Hazel et Frank

_**Bonjour ! Il n'y a que moi qui vois le Frazel comme un concentré de fluff ? En tout cas, ici ça l'est ! C'est le moment douceur de cette fic' 3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome.**_

 ** _Acte II, scène 5, Hazel et Frank_**

Nounours Boy [11 :23] : Bonjour Hazel, ton frère est d'accord pour finir ?

Diamond Girl [11 : 27] : Oui, c'est bon ! Bonne chance, avec lui !

Nounours Boy [11 :27] : Merci, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin…

Nounours Boy [11 :28] : Sans vouloir être méchant, j'aime bien Nico quand même !

Nounours Boy [11 :28] : Même s'il me fait un peu peur…

Diamond Girl [11 :30] : Ca ira, Nico est adorable !

Diamond Girl [11:31]: Tu es occupé en ce moment d'ailleurs ? Parce que je trouve que ça va faire un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vus…

Nounours Boy [11 :32] : Je n'ai rien à faire non plus, et c'est vrai que tu commences à me manquer…

Nounours Boy [11 :33] : Tu veux aller prendre un chocolat chaud avec moi ?

Diamond Girl [11 :34] : Avec plaisir ! On pourra aussi se promener après ? Il fait bon aujourd'hui.

Nounours Boy [11 :34] : Tout ce que tu veux Hazel, on se retrouve dans dix minutes alors !

Nounours Boy [11 :35] : Je t'aime

Diamond Girl [11 :36] : J'ai hâte d'y être

Diamond Girl [11 :36] : Je t'aime aussi, à tout de suite !


	12. Acte II : Reyna et Nico

_**Hello ! Alors, cette fanfic' vous plait-elle ? J'ai pas énormément de retours donc j'avance sans vraiment le savoir...**_

 _ **Voici ici la première apparition de Reyna, la femme forte de Rome ! J'adore Reyna et je veux son bonheur donc elle sera heureuse ! *logik***_

 _ **Bonne lecture, laissez-moi vos reviews ~**_

 ** _Acte II, scène 6, Reyna et Nico_**

Roman Warrior [11 :43] : Ta sœur et son nounours batifolent devant moi.

Roman Warrior [11 :44] : C'est mignon, mais trop d'amour c'est écœurant.

Roman Warrior [11 :45] : Jason dit que c'est parce que je suis célibataire depuis trop longtemps…

Roman Warrior [11 :46] : C'est faux, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que ça l'est.

Ghost King [11 :48] : C'est quoi cette remise en questions ?

Ghost King [11 :49] : (Et puis, c'est pas très poli de commencer une discussion comme ça)

Roman Warrior [11 :50] : Les filles de Vénus me cassent la tête depuis bien… un mois ?

Roman Warrior [11 :50] : Elles trouvent ça étrange de pas me voir en couple, je cite, « jolie comme tu es ».

Ghost King [11 :51] : Elles ont raison, tu es très jolie et sympa en plus. Mais c'est ton choix, d'être célibataire !

Roman Warrior [11 :52] : Tu me complimentes, Di Angelo ? Et ton fils d'Apollon ?

Ghost King [11 :52] : Mon fils d'Apollon me dit que c'est ce qu'on doit se dire entre amis !

Ghost King [11 :52] : Et il me demande d'essayer de te demander subtilement si tu es amoureuse ou pas.

Roman Warrior [11 :53] : Arrêtez de tout faire ensemble !

Roman Warrior [11 :53] : Je dois y aller, ça va être l'heure du repas.

Ghost King [11 :54] : Tu évites ma question, mais c'est comme tu le sens.

Roman Warrior [11 :56] : Nico ?

Ghost King [11 :57] : Oui ?

Roman Warrior [11:58]: Tu pourras donner mon numéro à Léo Valdez ? Et ne pose pas de questions.

Ghost King [11 : 59] : D'accord, ça sera fait. Tu peux venir me parler… si tu en as envie…

Roman Warrior [12 :00] : Merci Nico, je le ferai.


	13. Acte II : Reyna et Léo

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Nous terminons aujourd'hui l'acte II juste à temps avant le début du mois de juillet. Pour finir en beauté, je vous laisse avec ce début de Leyna, début timide mais début quand même, et je vous dis au mois prochain ! C'est à dire dans quelques jours.**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 _ **Acte II, scène 7, Reyna et Léo**_

This Man Is On Fire [13 : 45] : Bonjour belle demoiselle, on m'a demandé ?

Roman Warrior [14:02]: Désolée de la réponse tardive, je suis praetor de la legion romaine et c'est assez occupant comme passe temps…

This Man Is On Fire [14 :03] : Et moi je suis mécano et conseiller en chef du bungalow des Héphaïstos

This Man Is On Fire [14:03]: Mais ça va, j'ai le temps

This Man Is On Fire [14:04]: LOL

This Man Is On Fire [14:04]: Alors, que me veux-tu ?

This Man Is On Fire [14:04]: (Pas que je ne sois pas content de recevoir de tes messages, au contraire)

Roman Warrior [14;05]: Mes Dieux, Valdez, tu parles autant à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, c'est horrible !

This Man Is On Fire [14 : 05]: Horriblement mignon, oui je sais ~

This Man Is On Fire [14:06]: Et on se demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas de copine :(

Roman Warrior [14:06]: Tu n'as pas de copine ? Et Calypso ?

This Man Is On Fire [14:07]: Ca t'intéresse ? La place est libre comme l'air !

This Man Is On Fire [14:07]: Calypso était insupportable avec ses caprices de princesse...  
Roman Warrior [14:08]: Je vois...

This Man Is On Fire [14:09]: Intéressée par la place de "petite-amie de Léo Valdez" ? :D

Roman Warrior [14:10]: N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous au camp pour parler de tes inventions et de l'utilité qu'elles auront pour les romains.

This Man Is On Fire [14:10]: Reynaaaaaaeuh !

Roman Warrior [14:11]: Ne sois pas en retard Valdez.

This Man Is On Fire [14:11]: Promis, princesse.

Roman Warrior [14:12]: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas Calypso.

This Man Is On Fire [14:12]: Oooooh, tu es jalouse ? 8D

This Man Is On Fire [14:17]: Reyna ?

This Man Is On Fire [14:36]: Ok, j'ai compris...


	14. Acte III : Léo et Percy

_**Hello ! Alors comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai des taaas de fanfictions en même temps mais très peu de temps et de WiFi pour toujours répondre à vos reviews qui sont d'ailleurs adorables !**_

 _ **Donc même si je n'y réponds pas, je les lis et je prends en compte vos propositions, c'est pour ça que dans cet acte III, il y aura moins d'histoires d'amour mais plus de WTF de trucs étranges et ce genre de chose.**_

 _ **On ouvre ce nouveau mois avec Léo et Percy, mon duo de blagueurs !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, continuez à me donner vos conseils ~**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

Acte III, scène I, Percy et Léo

Cervelle d'Algues [02 :14] : Léooooo !

This Man Is On Fire [02:20] : Percyyyy !

Cervelle d'Algues [02:21]: Tu es réveillé 8D

This Man Is On Fire [02 :21] : Eh oui, je suis réveillé 8D

This Man Is On Fire [02 :22] : Que me veux-tu, ô fils de Poséidon ?

Cervelles d'Algues [02 :22] : Savoir comment on met le mode inconnu pour les SMS, ô fils d'Héphaïstos.

This Man Is On Fire [02 :23] : Pour faire quoi ?

Cervelle d'Algues [02 :23] : Des blagues SMSisques !

This Man Is On Fire [02 :24] : Presque sûr que ce mot n'existe pas

Cervelle d'Algues [02 :24] : Tu penses ?

This Man Is On Fire [02 :24]: Au pire on s'en fout ! Je suis prêt à t'aider contre une copie de chaque blague que tu feras !

Cervelle d'Algues [02 :25] : Marché conclu !

This Man Is On Fire [02 :25] : Alors je te le ferai demain, j'ai la flemme de t'expliquer et j'ai envie de dormir

Cervelle d'Algues [02 :25] : OK man, merci de ton aide en tout cas :D

This Man Is On Fire [02 :26]: Tout pour aider mon pote qui est en plus le mec de mon meilleur pote

Cervelle d'Algues [02 :26] : Pourquoi tout le monde m'en paaaarle ? Je sais que je suis en couple avec Jason, pas la peine de me le rappeler tout le temps !

This Man Is On Fire [02 :26] : Wow, calme-toi. J'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus, va dormIr !

Cervelle d'Algues [02 :27] : Oui, monsieur :c


	15. Acte III: Percy et Reyna

_**Hello ! Dites-vous aimer cette nouvelle idée sur l'acte III ? De faire un truc un peu plus drôle et moins centré sur les histoires d'amour de nos chouchous ? Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir et je continuerai comme ça pour l'acte IV ! Ou si vous voulez une autre approche, proposez-moi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et merci de me lire !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte III, scène 2, Percy et Reyna_**

Inconnu [08:36]: Hey Reyna, ici Nico, j'ai changé de numéro

Roman Warrior [08:40]: Tu peux me dire qui tu es ?

Roman Warrior [08:40] : Nico ne se réveillerait jamais à 08 heures le matin…

Roman Warrior [08:41] : J'ai des connaissances qui vont pouvoir te traquer !

Inconnu [08 :42] : Mince ! Tu m'as reconnu !

Roman Warrior [08:43] : ?

Inconnu [08 :44] : Je suis Thalia Grace, la sœur de Jason, et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi

Inconnu [08 :44] : Mon frère ne me dit que du bien de toi, alors j'ai pensé t'envoyer quelques messages ! J'espère que tu n'as rien contre mes petites blagues LOL

Roman Warrior [08 :45] : Thalia Grace, la fille qui est chasseresse et qui a été transformé en arbre ?

Inconnu [08 :46] : Exactement ! Celle qui est connue pour être super badass, et intelligente et belle etc etc

Inconnu [08 :46] : Alors, madame la praetor, on m'a dit que tu aimais les bains publics

Roman Warrior [08 :47] : C'est Jason qui t'a dit ça ?

Inconnu [08 :48] : Oui ! Mais il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler… Je voulais juste parler business avec toi.

Roman Warrior [08 :49] : Je crois qu'il y a erreur, Thalia, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

Inconnu [08 :49] : Ouais c'est ça, petite coquine va ! Tu veux même pas faire de prix à la grande sœur de ton ancien crush quoi ?

Roman Warrior [08 :50] : Des prix ? Ecoute, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Inconnu [08 :51] : Pfff ! Tout le monde va être au courant de tes petites photographies, fallait partager quand tu en avais l'occasion !

Inconnu [08 :51] : Bye.

Roman Warrior [08 :52] : ?


	16. Acte III: Percy et Frank

_**Hello ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que j'espère que vous aimez toujours Corres' entre demi-dieux ! Merci pour tout !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte III, scène 3, Percy et Frank_**

Inconnu [09 :04] : Coucou toi 3

Nounours Boy [09 :08] : Euuuh… bonjour ?

Inconnu [09 :10] : Félicitations mon bichon, tu as gagné le concours !

Nounours Boy [09 :11] : De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Inconnu [09 :12] : Moi ? Je suis Drew Tanaka, tu sais, la fille d'Aphrodite super canon 3

Nounours Boy [09 :12] : Excuse moi, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec touuus les grecs… Mais de quoi tu parles, Drew ?

Inconnu [09 :13] : Et bien mon cœur, tu avais envoyé à notre bungalow quelques photos de toi, pour notre concours « Sexy en militaire » et tu as reçu le premier prix !

Nounours Boy [09 :14] : Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, tu dois te tromper de personne !

Inconnu [09 :15] : Ah oui ? Pourtant babe, je me souviens très bien de ton petit soldat au garde à vous sur certaines photos 3

Nounours Boy [09 :15] : OK, si c'est une blague alors ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Inconnu [09 :16] : Je suis très sérieuse, même si je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peu de scrupules à faire ça à ta copine…

Inconnu [09 :16] : Hazel Levesque, c'est ça ?

Nounours Boy [09 :17] : Ca ne me fait pas rire, alors je vais bloquer ton numéro et aller te signaler au près d'un de mes amis.

Inconnu [09 :18] : Dommage chéri, tu avais gagné un massage aux huiles essentielles fait par les doigts de fée de notre Piper. (Et les Dieux seuls savent à quel point je m'y connais, en doigts de fée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire)

Nounours Boy [09 :19] : Il faudra qu'on discute, Drew…


	17. Acte III: Percy et Annabeth

_**Hello ! Nous voici avec la continuation de la blague de Percy, comment vous dire qu'il a un humour de merde ? C'est de ma faute, moi aussi j'ai un humour de merde. En espérant vous faire rire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Offrez-moi vos sourires ! #LoveArmy  
**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte III, scène 4, Percy et Annabeth_**

Inconnu [10 :02] : Avez-vous déjà rêvé de voler ?

Puits de Sagesse [10 :05] : Non ?

Inconnu [10 :08] : Avez-vous déjà rêvé de voir l'invisible ?

Puits de Sagesse [10 :09] : Cette phrase ne veut rien dire !

Inconnu [10 :10] : Avez-vous déjà voulu vous sentir euphorique en quelques secondes ?

Puits de Sagesse [10 :11] : Je pensais que c'était une blague de Percy mais il ne doit pas connaître ce mot, « euphorique », donc… Si je réponds « oui », il se passe quoi ?

Inconnu [10 :12] : Oui ? A la bonne heure ! C'est votre jour de CHANCE !

Inconnu [10 :12] : Il est désormais possible de faire tout ça grâce à notre nouveau thé appelé « DEFONCETHE » qui va vous donner l'impression d'être défoncé et tout ça, grâce à un thé !

Puits de Sagesse [10 :13] : Oh mes Dieux…

Puits de Sagesse [10 :13] : Et y'a quoi dans votre thé ?

Inconnu [10 :14] :Que des choses 100% naturelles, cultivées dans un environnement sain et sans produits chimiques mais un peu quand même.

Puits de Sagesse [10 :15] : Je vais vous bloquer monsieur.

Inconnu [10 :15] : Votre colis ? Il arrivera à LA COLONIE DES SANG-MELES dans une semaine.

Puits de Sagesse [10 :16] : Attendez, vous connaisses mon adresse ?

Inconnu [10 :17] : Merci de votre commande mademoiselle ANNABETH CHASE. La somme raisonnable de TOUT VOTRE SOLDE BANCAIRE vient de vous être débité. A très bientôt !

Puits de Sagesse [10 :18] : Tu es un HOMME MORT, Léo Valdez. Et je sais que Percy est forcément ton acolyte, lui aussi est un HOMME MORT.


	18. Acte III: Percy et Will

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous demander pardon pour ne pas répondre à vos reviews et pour ne pas respecter mon propre calendrier cette dernière semaine. Depuis la sortie de Pokémon Go, je suis assez souvent dehors et je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire.**_

 _ **L'acte se terminera donc demain, et il n'y en aura malheureusement pas le mois prochain, comme je ne suis pas là. On se retrouvera au mois de septembre !**_  
 _ **Alors je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et je vous remercie pour tout ! Vos reviews m'ont toutes vraiment touché, alors continuez d'en laisser si le coeur vous en dit !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et à bientôt,**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte III, scène 5, Percy et Will_**

Inconnu [10 :20] : Will, tu es là ?

Sunshine [10 :25] : Oui, je suis là.

Sunshine [10 :25] : Qui est-ce ?

Inconnu [10 :26] : C'est Nico, j'ai perdu mon portable donc j'ai changé de numéro.

Sunshine [10 :27] : C'est Nico… ? Vraiment ?

Inconnu [10 :27] : Et oui mon amour, tu sais que tu me manques ?

Sunshine [10 :28] : Aaaaanw ! C'est mignon !

Sunshine [10 :28] : C'est réciproque mon ange !

Inconnu [10 :29] : Dis, ça te dirait qu'on se voit dans ma cabine, dans cinq minutes ?

Inconnu [10 :30] : On pourrait faire des choses amusantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

Sunshine [10 :30] : Je vois exactement ce que tu veux, beau gosse ;)

Inconnu [10 :31] : C'est toi le plus beau, bébé

Sunshine [10 :32] : Arrête tu vas me faire rougir, surtout que c'est toi le plus beau de nous deux

Sunshine [10 :32] : Et partout ;D

Inconnu [10 :33] : Vraiment ? C'est adorable de ta part chéri

Sunshine [10 :34] : J'ai hâte de te voir, on pourra refaire le jeu de rôle où je suis ton mauvais garçon et où tu es mon papa qui me punit ? J'aime tellement ça !

Incconu [10 :38] : Bien sûr ! A plus tard Will !

Sunshine [10 :39] : A tout de suite, papa ;)


	19. Acte III: Percy et Léo

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **La voici, la dernière scène de cet acte ! J'ai du aller à l'essentiel, comme je voulais terminer avant mon départ pour pas faire ma pute. Alors merci pour tout, merci à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si vous avez des préférences pour le prochain acte, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées ! Je vous aime !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte III, scène 6, Léo et Percy_**

 _Cervelle d'Algues a envoyé une image [10 :45]_

 _Cervelle d'Algues a envoyé une image [10 :46]_

 _Cervelle d'Algues a envoyé une image [10 :47]_

 _Cervelle d'Algues a envoyé une image [10 :48]_

 _Cervelle d'Algues a envoyé une image [10 :49]_

This Man Is On Fire [11 :15] : MAIS JE SUIS MORT DE RIRE, C'EST QUOI CA ENCORE ?

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :22] : Je viens de croiser Annabeth et Nico, Annabeth m'a lancé un regard noir et Nico m'a sourit. UN SOURIRE LEO, DE LA PART DE NICO !

This Man Is On Fire [11 :23] : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour produire ce miracle ? Il te draguait peut être !

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :24] : Impossible, il sait combien Jason peut être jaloux parfois… J'ai des doutes Léo, tu penses qu'il sait ? Ce que j'ai dit à Will ?

This Man Is On Fire [11 :24] : Je crois que si c'était le cas tu serais un homme mort.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :26] : REGARDE !

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :27] : « Merci d'avoir arrangé une rencontre entre Will et moi, ça a été une superbe surprise ! La prochaine fois, sens-toi libre de nous rejoindre !»

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :27] : Nico vient de m'envoyer ça ! J'en crois pas mes yeux !

This Man Is On Fire [11 :27] : OMGs, on arrête les blagues tout de suite mec.

Cervelle d'Algues [11:28]: C'est clair ! Bon, je te laisse chéri, bisous !

This Man Is On Fire [11 :29] : Keur keur ma chérie, je me suis bien amusé ! D


	20. Acte IV: Nico et Annabeth

_**Hello ! Alors je suis de retour avec l'acte IV spécialement pour ce doux mois de septembre, mois synonyme de rentrée, de vengeance, de feuilles qui tombent... Je suis très fatiguée avec la rentrée, c'est triste la vie... Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que je fous en 1èreS ? Autant parler d'un point délicat maintenant, je vais essayer de continuer l'écriture pendant les cours mais franchement, si je vois que ça passe pas je vais arrêter un moment... Je vous tiendrai au courant !**_

 _ **Aussi, j'ai reçu une review anonyme sur... j'ai oublié le nom de ma propre fanfiction putain... La fin n'est qu'un commencement je crois que ça s'appelle, cette personne voulait une réponse mais hey cupcake, en ano' je peux PAS te répondre hein ! Je suis pas très chaud pour ton délire d'ailleurs, j'aimerais avoir plus de détails donc si tu vois ce magnifique message Guest, VIENDEZ ME DONNER UNE ADRESSE MAIL.**_

 _ **Place à la scène I de l'Acte IV, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête mais POUF, j'ai écrit ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis,**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte IV, scène 1, Annabeth et Nico_**

Puits de Sagesse [10 :59] : Le plan a été mis en place, tu es prêt ?

Ghost King [11 :00] : Je suis prêt depuis un long moment déjà…

Puits de Sagesse [11 :02] : Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu dois faire, alors je te souhaite bonne chance.

Puits de Sagesse [11 :03] : Interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui ce soit, bien sûr.

Ghost King [11 :04] : Même pas Will ? Ou Jason ?

Puits de Sagesse [11:05]: Ils sont trop gentils pour nous aider, nous sommes seuls dans notre entreprise, Nico.

Ghost King [11 :08] : Très bien, c'est parti alors.

Ghost King [14 :24] : Mission accomplie, la partie 1 du plan a bien été appliquée.

Puits de Sagesse [14 :32] : Oui, j'ai vu !

Puits de Sagesse [14 :33] : Félicitations, c'est mieux que ce que j'espérais !

Ghost King [14 :34] : Le seul problème est que Will m'a surpris, je n'arrive pas vraiment à lui mentir tu sais…

Puits de Sagesse [14 :35] : Je m'en occupe, on se reparle plus tard.

Ghost King [14 :35] : Ne fais pas de mal à mon… copain… Chase.


	21. Acte IV: Annabeth et Will

_**Hello ! Plus de précisions dans ce chapitre, vous les attendiez, non ?**_

 _ **Je suis actuellement en mode "PREMIERE S PUTAIN" donc j'ai moins le temps d'écrire, j'espère que vous réussirez à me pardonner pour ça ;-; Je sais que niveau lecteurs ça doit être la même chose :'D Avec tous les livres que je lis en même temps...**_

 _ **Bonne rentrée à tous, j'espère que votre année se passera bien, et faites attention au profs de maths *wink wink*.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte IV, scène 2, Annabeth et Will_**

Puits de Sagesse [14 :38] : Solace, on doit parler.

Sunshine [14 :39] : Pas la peine, j'ai déjà parlé avec Nico.

Sunshine [14 :39] : Je n'approuve pas mais je vais vous laisser faire ce que vous pensez juste.

Sunshine [14 :39] : Mais je ne veux personne de blessé physiquement !

Puits de Sagesse [14 :40] : Et mentalement ?

Sunshine [14 :41] : Tu es sûre que tu es la MEILLEURE AMIE de Percy ?

Puits de Sagesse [14 :41] : Entre nous c'est l'amour vache, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sunshine [14 :41] : Tu vas mettre en péril son couple avec Jason si tu fais ce à quoi je pense, tu vas le rendre malheureux…

Puits de Sagesse [14 :45] : … Quoi ?

Sunshine [14 :46] : Et bien oui, tu as fait en sorte que Nico occupe Jason toute la journée, tu veux rendre jaloux Percy !

Puits de Sagesse [14 :47] : Non ! Nico a occupé Jason ET Percy, pendant que je changeais le shampoing de Percy pour une coloration rose bonbon.

Sunshine [14 :48] : …Les enfants d'Athéna c'est plus ce que c'était…

Sunshine [14 :48] : Et pour Léo ?

Puits de Sagesse [14 :48] : C'est en cours, j'en parle avec les enfants d'Hécate.

Puits de Sagesse [14 :49] : Quelqu'un va avoir une panne de feu très prochainement :D

Sunshine [14 :49] : UN SMILEY ?

Sunshine [14 :49] : C'EST LE DEBUT DE LA FIN ALORS !

Puits de Sagesse [14 :50] : C'est ça Will, à plus tard.


	22. Acte IV: Piper et Percy

_**Bonsoir ! Je passe en express, j'avais presque oublié de poster, honte à moi !**_

 _ **J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous, moi ça va, je suppose, ça pourrait être pire. Je vous aime tous, merci de me lire !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte IV, scène 3, Percy et Piper_**

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :24] : OH MES DIEUX, PIP'S !

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :24] : C'EST UNE CA-TAS-TROPHE !

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :24] : JE PEUX DEBARQUER DANS VOTRE BUNGALOW ?

Reine de Beauté [18 :30] : Woooooow, calme-toi !

Reine de Beauté [18 :31] : Que se passe-t-il chéri ? (C'est Drew mon lapin, Piper est parti aux petits coins)

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :31] : LES DIEUX SOIENT LOUES (pour une fois que je le pense) !

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :31] : J'ai les cheveux ROSES Drew, ROSES !

Reine de Beauté [18 :32] : Ah, tu aimes la couleur alors ?

Reine de Beauté [18 :32] : J'avoue avoir été surprise quand Annabeth est venue me la demander mais je suis très ouverte mon chou, j'accepte tes pulsions homosexuelles !

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :32] : Annabeth ?

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :33] : C'est quoi des « pulsions homosexuelles » déjà ? Je veux pas de cette couleur sur moi !

Reine de Beauté [18 :33] : Dans quelques mois elle se retira d'elle-même, ne t'inquiète pas mon beau. Ou devrais-je dire ma belle ? )

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :34] : Dis à Piper que je suis en train de me noyer en ce moment…

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :35] : Et je déclare publiquement la guerre à Annabeth ! Elle va s'en prendre plein la figure !

Reine de Beauté [18 :36] : Ouuuuh, on dirait une série ! C'est excitaaant !

Reine de Beauté [18 :40] : Bon bah OK Percy, on se parlera une prochaine fois du coup… ET ARRETE DE M'ENVOYER DES MESSAGES POUR DES AFFAIRES DE CŒUR OU DE CHEVEUX, J'Y PEUX RIEN FRANCHEMENT !


	23. Acte IV: Lou Ellen et Léo

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je suis toujours en retard j'ai l'impression, vous pouvez me détester. J'ai même pas fait mes devoirs, c'est pour vous dire le truc. Alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser et vous laisser lire en paix. C'est assez court, mais vous aurez des explications dans les prochaines scènes.**_

 ** _Ah, et au cas où : Lou Ellen est une fille d'Hécate, conseillère en chef de son bungalow. Pour les fans, elle est très amie avec Will Solace et j'aime beaucoup cet aspect donc je le réutilise. Aussi, elle adore faire des blagues en tout genre grâce à ses pouvoirs de fille d'Hécate._**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte IV, scène 4, Léo et Lou Ellen_**

This Man Is On Fire [18:21]: LOU ELLEN OH MES DIEUX OH MES DIEUX OH MES DIEUX

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18:32]: Pas la peine de t'adresser comme ça à la déesse que je suis, Léo.

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :33] : Une offrande devrait suffire !

This Man Is On Fire [18 :33] : TU SAIS QUE JE T'ADORE MAIS C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Your Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :34] : Wow…

Your Are A Wizard, Lou [18:34]: Que se passe-t-il, Léo le latino "caliente" ?

This Man Is On Fire [18 :35] : J'AI PERDU MON FEU MUY CALIENTE !

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :36] : C'est possible, ça ?

This Man Is On Fire [18 :36] : C'EST DE LA MAGIE !

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :37] : Calme toi déjà, et arrête les majuscules.

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :37] : Pourquoi tu dis que c'est de la magie ?

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :38] : Tu as des ennemis dans mes frères et sœurs ?

This Man Is On Fire [18 :38]: Et bien non… Il n'y a que toi que j'ai un peu embêté mais c'est amical, tu ne m'en veux pas, pas vrai ?

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :39] : Noooon ! On est amis !

This Man Is On Fire [18:39]: Dis-moi si tu as du nouveau, merci Lou !

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :40] : pas de problème !


	24. Acte IV: Annabeth et Percy

_**Bonjour ! Wow, on est déjà le 24, comment dire que je suis un peu en retard ? J'ai des excuses, oui, surtout que j'ai un planning d'utilisation de l'ordinateur + un couvre-feu, oui j'ai une famille chiante as fuck.**_

 _ **J'ai de moins en moins de reviews mais toujours autant de lectures, alors laissez-moi me poser des questions sur le sens de la logique... Je ne suis pas ces auteurs qui font "10 reviews sinon pas de chapitre" parce que je trouve ça horrible et que ça me donne envie de frapper la personne. Après, si vous avez rien à dire je vais pas vous forcer, mais les reviews sont mon salaire, et là je tourne en dessous du SMIC, je vais devoir me serrer la ceinture pour la fin de ce mois.**_

 _ **BREF ! L'acte se termine, plus que 2 ou 3 scènes avant que je ne le clotûre et que j'attaque l'Acte V. D'ailleurs, que voulez-vous de ce prochain acte ? Laissez moi vos idées 3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte IV, scène 5, Percy et Annabeth_**

Cervelle d'Algues [18 : 43] : COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?

Puits de Sagesse [18 :44] : Ca t'apprendra à me faire des blagues téléphoniques avec Valdez.

Puits de Sagesse [18 :44] : J'apprécie moyennement quand tu utilises ce genre de procédés avec moi.

Puits de Sagesse [18 :44] : Et c'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant après tout…

Puits de Sagesse [18 :44] : Ca va faire suffisamment longtemps que nous sommes meilleurs amis.

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :46] : Tu viens de me déclarer la guerre, fille d'Athéna.

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :46] : C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !

Puits de Sagesse [18 :47] : QUAND EST-CE QUE CA AVAIT COMMENCE ?

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :47] : …

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :48] : Très bien.

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :50] : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Annabeth ?

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :50] : (c'est Jason)

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :51] : Il est en train de regarder Amour, Gloire et Beauté en pleurant et en lançant des « de toute façon ça n'avait jamais commencé entre vous, elle te ment ! ».

Puits de Sagesse [18 :51] : …

Puits de Sagesse [18 :52] : Rassure, tu filmes ça au moins ?

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :53] : Bien sûr !

Cervelle d'Algues [18 :53] : Je te fais une copie )

Puits de Sagesse [18 :54] : Merci )

Cervelle d'Algues [19 :15] : Tout le monde est contre moi en fait…


	25. Acte IV: Nico et Lou Ellen

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **JE SUIS HORRIBLEMENT DESOLEE ! J'avais complétement oublié que le mois de septembre était constitué de 30 jours et que le 30 c'était vendredi, du coup j'ai débordé sur le mois d'octobre... L'acte V n'est même pas commencé, ça faut le dire. J'ai prévu de l'écrire mais cette semaine c'est un peu mort... Excusez-moi pour ce retard, là ça va pas du tout.**_

 _ **Du coup, c'est la dernière scène de l'acte IV, il ne se termine pas exactement comme prévu mais osef quoi... six scènes c'est déjà bien je trouve.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome.**_

 ** _Acte IV, scène 6, Lou Ellen et Nico_**

Ghost King [18 : 45] : Léo est venu te parler ?

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :47] : Oui, enfin, il m'a envoyé des messages quoi.

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :47] : J'étais moooorte de rire !

Ghost King [18 :48]: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :48] : Il m'a demandé si je ne savais pas si quelqu'un avait utilisé de la magie contre lui ou non.

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :48] : Bien sûr j'ai dit que je ne savais pas.

Ghost King [18 :49] : Très bien, reste dans ce mensonge. Je vais chercher de nouveaux alliés aussi pour la suite des opérations.

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :50] : Tu veux monter la colonie contre eux ou quoi ?

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :50] : Même si tu peux continuer comme ça, c'est super drôle !

Ghost King [18 :51] : Tu verras bien, on vient juste de commencer…

Ghost King [18 :51] : *rire diabolique*

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :52] : Flippant…

You Are A Wizard, Lou [18 :52] : Bonne chance ! Et attention aux éventuelles révoltes.


	26. Acte V: Annabeth et Nico

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **J'avais presque oublié de poster ici, excusez moi. Je suis une merde en ce moment, j'ai écrit ce chapitre un matin en me réveillant, parce que la vie. J'espère qu'il sera bien quand même !**_

 _ **J'ai des petits problèmes d'inspiration en ce moment, j'essaye de rester efficace au maximum quand même. Pour ceux qui attendent Questions pour un Couillon... On se dit à dans 10 jours ? J'espère pouvoir écrire un chapitre pendant les vacances, au moins un.**_

 _ **Excusez moi, et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte V, scène 1, Annabeth et Nico_**

Puits de Sagesse [08:54] :Nico !

Puits de Sagesse [08:54]: Réveille-toi immédiatement !

Puits de Sagesse [08:55]: Tu as oublié notre plan ?!

Puits de Sagesse [08:57]: Tu vas tout faire foirer !

Ghost King [09:02]: Wow, depuis quand tu es si vulgaire Annabeth ?

Puits de Sagesse [09:03] : Lève-toi bon sang !

Puits de Sagesse [09:04]: Mon plan est prévu à la minute près, tu vas le faire rater si tu n'arrives pas dans 12 minutes exactement !

Ghost King [09:04]: Très bien, très bien.

Ghost King [09:04]: Tu es train de prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

Puits de Sagesse [09:05]: Oui !

Puits de Sagesse [09:05]: Et tu devrais aussi être là.

Ghost King [09:06]: Will y est aussi ?

Puits de Sagesse [09:06]: Maintenant que tu le dis... Il n'est pas là.

Ghost King [09:07]: Étrange...

Puist de Sagesse [09:07]: Là n'est pas la question.

Puits de Sagesse [09:08]: 8 minutes Nico, 8 minutes.

Ghost King [09:08]: Je serai là


	27. Acte V : Percy et Jason

**_Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va très très bien là ! J'ai presque pas posté à temps, j'espère ne pas dépasser pour ce mois, niveau ponctualité._**

 ** _J'ai remis un peu d'amour, parce que j'aime ça, et que ça date un peu. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 _ **Acte V, scène 2, Percy et Jason**_

Cervelle d'Algues [09:01]: Jason, j'ai peur.

Superman [09:04]: Peur de quoi ? Superman [09:04]: Et pourquoi aussi tôt le matin ?

Cervelle d'Algues [09:05]: Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais pas du te déranger.

Cervelle d'Algues [09:05]: Excuse-moi Jas'...

Superman [09:06]: Tu es malade mon ange ?

Cervelle d'Algues [09:06]: Mon ange ?

Superman [09:07]: Hum...

Superman [09:07]: Tu n'aimes pas...?

Cervelle d'Algues [09:08]: Si, j'aime beaucoup mon amour ! *keur*

Superman [09:08]: *keur*

Superman [09:09]: Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?

Cervelle d'Algues [09:09]: Nico et Annabeth, ils se vengent d'une petite blague en me faisant des trucs horriiiiiiiibles !

Cervelle d'Algues [09:09]: J'ai toujours les cheveux roses !

Cervelle d'Algues a envoyé une photo [09:10]

Superman [09:11]: Tu es mignon si tu veux mon avis ~

Cervelle d'Algues [09:11]: Jasooooooooon !

Superman [09:12]: Reste en vie le plus longtemps possible, je viendrai te sauver princesse.

Cervelle d'Algues [09:12]: Je ne suis pas une princesse...

Cervelle d'Algues [09:13]: Mais fais vite s'il te plait...

Superman [09:14]: Je me dépêche babe.

Superman [09:14]: Affronte tes sentences comme un homme et va prendre ton petit déjeuner !

Cervelle d'Algues [09:15]: Dheudbdifbfifbf

Cervelle d'Algues [09:15]: J'y vais, je t'aime *keur*

Superman [09:15]: Je t'aime aussi *keur*


	28. Acte V: Octave et Hazel

_**Bonjour, comment allez vous ?**_

 _ **Le mystère reste entier sur le plan diabolique d'Annabeth et Nico, Percy fait bien d'avoir peur. Avec ce chapitre nous savons désormais qui va faire partie du plan et par qui il a été mis en place. Bref, un gros bordel qui s'annonce ~**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! J'en suis au chapitre 28 quand même, je me demande quand est-ce que ça se finira xD**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome.**_

 _ **Acte V, scène 3, Octave et Hazel**_

Nounours Lover [09:10]: Tu peux me répéter pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aider ton grec de frère ?

Nounours Lover [09:10]: Traîtresse à ta patrie.

Diamond Girl [09:11]: Parce que tu es bien mignon et que tu as beaucoup de dettes envers beaucoup de personnes

Diamond Girl [09:11]: Éventreur d'ours en peluche.

Nounours Lover [09:12]: J'ai fait une capture d'écran du moment où tu dis que je suis mignon, ça sera réutilisé contre toi.

Diamond Girl [09:13] : Tu vas la sortir de son contexte pour m'apporter des problèmes !

Nounours Lover [09:14]: Bien sûr, ça serait moins drôle sinon !

Diamond Girl [09:15]: Je te déteste, mais rendez-vous à la colonie des sang-mêlés dans quelques minutes.

Nounours Lover [09:16]: J'y suis presque.

Diamond Girl [09:16]: Tu as bien appris ton texte ?

Nounours Lover [09:16]: Oui, par Junon, laisse-moi tranquille !

Nounours Lover [09:16]: Je suis un descendant d'Apollon je te rappelle ! Je suis forcément parfait en tout point !

Diamond Girl [09:17]: Et moi qui me demandait pourquoi tu étais toujours célibataire...

Diamond Girl [09:17]: Bref, ne fais rien râter !

Diamond Girl [09:17]: Nico peut être très... violent parfois.

Nounours Lover [09:18]: La rousse veut de moi, au revoir.


	29. Acte V: Octave et Rachel

_**Bonjour ! Je devais poster hier mais j'ai eu la flemme, donc je poste aujourd'hui. Vous allez enfin savoir en quoi consiste le plan élaboré par Nico et Annabeth contre Léo et Percy. On arrive à la fin de l'acte V comme on arrive à la fin du mois d'octobre. Et qui dit fin octobre dit Halloween. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai un truc spécial pour Halloween, mais je crois que cette thématique sera reprise dans l'acte VI !**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours ! On approche des 10 000 vues/lecteurs ? C'est franchement génial, merci !**_

 _ **J'hésite à faire un jeu concours pour les reviews, genre :**_

 _ **48ème review : A le droit de choisir un personnage à faire apparaitre et son surnom**_

 _ **49ème review : A le droit de choisir deux personnages pour les mettre en couple (sans casser les couples actuels)**_

 _ **50ème review: A le droit de choisir l'axe principal du prochain acte, sur quoi ça tournera.**_

 _ **Ça vous dit ?**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte V, scène 4, Rachel et Octave_**

Oracle Blond Vénitien [09:17]: Comment ils ont réussi à te convaincre déjà ?

Nounours Lover [09:17]: Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Nounours Lover [09:17]: J'ai déjà eu la morale par Hazel-Je-Suis-Pure-Et-Traitresse Lévesque ...

Oracle Blond Vénitien [09:18]: Tu redescends, cupcake.

Oracle Blond Vénitien [09:18]: Je rigole pas avec toi hein.

Oracle Blond Vénitien [09:19]: Donc t'insultes pas mon amie, idiot.

Nounours Lover [09:19]: Gnagnagna.

Oracle Blond Vénitien [09 :19] : Bref, tu te souviens de ce qu'on fait ?

Nounours Lover [09 :20] : Tu deviens verte style Hulk

Nounours Lover [09 :20] : J'arrive un ours en peluche mort dans les mains

Nounours Lover [09 :20] On hurle « UN DESTIN HORRIBLE VA S'ABATTRE SUR LES FLAMMES ET LES MERS, C'EST LA DÉCADENCE » en regardant vos amis grecs débiles

Nounours Lover [09 :20] : Comme ils vont mourir je rigole, toi tu tombes dans les pommes en convulsant

Nounours Lover [09 :20] : Jason fait frapper la foudre à un moment, genre les Dieux ne sont pas contents

Nounours Lover [09 :21] : Grâce à sa magie votre amie Ellen fait des effets spéciaux pas terribles

Nounours Lover [09 :21] : Et puis la fille de Minerve dit que les pizzas sont en voie d'extinction

Nounours Lover [09 :21] : Et Hazel la Traitresse nous fait disparaître dans la Brume.

Oracle Blond Vénitien [09 :23] : *essuie une larme* Bon garçon !

Oracle Blond Vénitien [09 :23] : LE PLAN COMMENCE DANS SEPT MINUTES, SOIT PRET !


	30. Acte V: Léo et Reyna

_**Plus que 2 scènes avant la fin de cet acte, et on se rejoint avec une pointe de Leyna qui se suivra dans l'acte VI ! (parce que j'aime ça)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte V, scène 5, Léo et Reyna_**

This Man Is On Fire [10 :36] : REYNA !

This Man Is On Fire [10:36]: JE VAIS MOURIR !

This Man Is On Fire [10:36]: ET PIRE ENCORE…

This Man Is On Fire [10:36]: LES PIZZAS SONT EN VOIE DE DISPARITION JE VAIS PLEURER OH MES DIEUX OH MES DIEUX OH MES DIEUX

Roman Warrior [10 :38] : Je viens à la colonie dans très peu de temps mais si c'est l'état d'esprit général je ne viendrai pas.

Roman Warrior [10 :38] : Les pizzas ne sont pas en voie de disparition, c'est impossible.

This Man Is On Fire [10 :39] : Octave et Rachel l'ont dit, une prophétie a été prononcée Reyna !

This Man Is On Fire [10 :39] : Qu'est ce que va devenir mon petit Festus ?

This Man Is On Fire [10 :40] : Et ma ceinture à outils trop cool pour ce monde ?

This Man Is On Fire [10 :40] : JE VOULAIS VOIR PLEIN DE PETITS LEO COURIR PARTOUT PENDANT QUE JE REGARDERAI « UN DOS TRES » DANS MA MAISON A MALAGA !

This Man Is On Fire [10 :41] : JE N'AI MEME PAS EU LE TEMPS DE TE DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC MOI !

This Man Is On Fire [10 :41] : JE VAIS MOURIR PUCEAU ET SANS PIZZA !

This Man Is On Fire [10 :42] : ADIEU REYNA, JE T'AIMAIS !

This Man Is On Fire [10 :42] : *meurs*

Roman Warrior [10:43]: J'arrive ce soir, on a des choses à mettre au clair.

Roman Warrior [10 :43] : Ressuscite-toi d'ici là.


	31. Acte V : Frank et Jason

_**Bonsoir ,**_

 _ **alors, comme vous le savez, je suis en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai mais je voulais terminer l'acte V avant de complètement 'disparaître' et encore, je risque de revenir de temps en temps.**_

 _ **Je suis franchement désolé, en plus c'est un projet qui me tiens à coeur mais je n'ai plus le temps...**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 _ **Acte V, scène 6, Jason et Frank**_

Nounours Boy [10:48] : Aloooors ?

Superman [10:51] : Percy a paniqué pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Superman [10:52] : Il m'a embrassé trop de fois pour que je m'en souvienne.

Superman [10:53] : M'a déclaré sa flamme indestructible

Superman [10:53] : Après il s'est mis à réfléchir et franchement ça fait peur...

Nounours Boy [10:53] : Réfléchir ?

Nounours Boy [10:54] : Et qu'est ce qu'il en a conclut ?

Superman [10:54] : Il fait la gueule à toute la colonie, moi compris, et nous demande d'aller nous faire mettre

Superman [10:54] : Il a dit qu'il va devenir Ariel la Petite Sirène et se trouver son Éric sous-marin

Nounours Boy [10:55] : Ce mec à une logique...

Nounours Boy [10:55] : Et Léo ?

Superman [10:55] : Reyna arrive bientôt, je crois qu'elle va s'en occuper.

Nounours Boy [10:55] : Tant mieux, Hazel était inquiète pour lui

Superman [10:56] : Je crois que Percy va demander la paix à Nico et Annabeth...

Nounours Boy [10:56] : Pourquoi tu es là bas déjà ?

Superman [10:56] : Parce que mon copain et que leurs petites guerres m'amusent !

Nounours Boy [10:57] : J'aimerais tellement te rejoindre juste pour suivre ça en direct !

Superman [10:57] : Il me reste du popcorn Frank ~

Superman [10:58] : Rejoins mooooiiiiii ~

Superman [10:58] : Fraaaaaaank ~

Nounours Boy [10:58] : Dis aux grecs de ne pas tirer sur l'aigle qui va arriver

Nounours Boy [10:59] : C'est moi

Nounours Boy [10:59] : (J'arriiiiive ~)

Superman [11:00] : Je suis tellement persuasif ~


	32. LA SCENE DE LA MALEDICTION

_**Salut, j'ai eu une demande d'explication sur la scène de la malédiction, genre "ça donne quoi hors SMS ta merde là ?", du coup, exceptionnellement parce que j'avais pas de temps devant moi et que j'aime en perdre, je vous donne la scène qui se serait passée d'après des sources pas du tout fiables. Ca se passe entre la scène 4 et la scène 5 en fait.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome**_

CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE DANS DES MOTS CLAIRS ET PAS EN SMS

Le soleil brillait parce qu'il brille en permanence, merci Apollon t'es le plus beau de tous. Les oiseaux faisaient des trucs d'oiseaux, laissez-les tranquille bon sang ! Et toute la colonie s'apprêtait à faire une blague du tonnerre de Zeus à ces deux blagueurs attitrés : Léo Valdez et Percy Jackson.

Annabeth avait réussi à mettre dans sa poche plus d'un campeur et Nico, parce qu'il est lui-même , avait réussi à les obliger à suivre le plan à la lettre. Toute cette vengeance venait de lui, et d'elle aussi, pour les blagues téléphoniques (nulles) dont ils avaient été victimes. Enfin, pas Nico, mais Will c'est comme Nico, t'en touche un l'autre il arrive en courant pour te mettre un coup de tête.

Donc c'était le matin, Rachel était tranquillement en train de manger du Muesli, elle lançait des regards entendus à Lou Ellen qui devait, et elle était hyper heureuse de devoir le faire, jeter des petits sorts simples pour faire des effets spéciaux. Jason aussi était là, il avait accepté de lancer un seul coup de tonnerre et simplement parce que ça l'amusait de voir son petit ami et son meilleur ami se faire piéger comme des débutants par des débutants dans l'art de la blague, justement. Il y avait Octave qui attendait de pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de cet idiot de Jackson et de son idiot d'ami, s'il pouvait faire peur à des grecs et qu'on ne lui disait rien alors, il ne s'en privait pas. Les autres demi-dieux étaient au courant, ils attendaient le début de la scène avec impatience.

Alors que Léo était installé depuis quelque minutes déjà, Percy fit son apparition en décalé, il avait l'air de bonne humeur et tout sauf préparé à ce qui l'attendait.

Soudainement, Rachel se releva, enveloppée par de la fumée made by Lou Ellen, elle semblait comme en transe alors que de l'autre côté de la pièce, Octave se mettait à réciter d'un voix rauque devant les entrailles d'un ours en peluche (RIP) :

« LA MALEDICTION S'EST ABATUE ! MALHEUR AUX DEUX MALHEUREUX, LE FILS DE LA MER ET CELUI QUI CONTROLAIT LE FEU SONT MAUDITS ! »

Rachel qui était en réalité morte de rire utilisa cet effet pour simuler des larmes d'horreur et dire d'une voix entrecoupée de faux sanglots :

« C'EST LA FIN DU FILS DE POSEIDON ET DU FILS D'HEPHAISTOS ! ILS ONT PAR TROP DE FOIS DEFIES LES DIEUX, ILS VONT MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES ! »

Et elle se laissa tomber au sol, tressaillant de temps à autre, alors que le romain éclatait d'un rire froid et moqueur. Et pouf, petit coup de tonnerre avec un éclair pour faire joli.A

Annabeth décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour rajouter comme une pute :

"Les pizzas sont en voie de disparition en plus. Oh la la."

Léo et Percy se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Rachel qui faisait le poisson mort puis Octave, puis Annabeth puis eux, puis elle, puis lui, et finalement (enfin !) ils se mirent à hurler des choses incohérentes avant de s'en aller en courant.

Et ça donne le reste des SMS foireux, je sais, c'est pas joli.


	33. Acte V: Annabeth et Percy

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **D'où sort cette scène ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. En ouvrant mon doc Word je l'ai vue et j'ai remarqué que je ne l'avais pas postée. Franchement, je comprends pas, l'acte aurait du se finir avec la scène précédente mais j'ai du avoir un moment de doute...**_

 _ **BREF ! Cette fois c'est vraiment la dernière avant l'arrivée du nouvel acte !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _Acte V, scène 7, Percy et Annabeth (et tout sera renvoyé à Nico par la suite)_**

Cervelle d'Algues [10 :58] :

Puits de Sagesse [11 :01] : Tu n'as rien envoyé.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :02] : Je sais.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :02] : C'était fait exprès.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :02] : Tu es le chef des opérations, n'est-ce pas ?

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :02] : Mais tu avais des complices un peu partout dans la colonie.

Puits de Sagesse [11 :03] : *clap clap*

Puits de Sagesse [11 :03] : Et bien on dirait que mon plan a été découvert finalement, mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :03] : Je sais.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :03] : C'était bien joué, Puits de Sagesse.

Puits de Sagesse [11 :04] : Etais-tu là pour reconnaitre tes fautes et faire la paix ?

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :04] : Je n'oublierai pas, Puits de Sagesse. Mais je veux faire la paix.

Puits de Sagesse [11 :04] : Aaaaaaaaaaaaanw PERCY DANS MES BRAS

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :05] : ANNABETH JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEE *sob sob*

Puits de Sagesse [11 :05] : Calin de la paix de l'amitié.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :05] : Calin de la paix de l'amitié ! Plus jamais tu refais ça Annie, tu m'as fait trop de mal.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :05] : Et Léo est au bout de sa vie le pauvre, mais Reyna va venir normalement donc…

Puits de Sagesse [11 :06] : Degage Jason de ton bungalow , on regarde Finding Nemo à deux *keur*

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :06] : Il est déjà dehors, je lui fais la tête.

Cervelle d'Algues [11 :06] : Je t'attends, femme de ma vie !

Puits de Sagesse [11 :07] : Prépare les pop corns bleus mon enfant !


	34. Acte VI : Clarisse et Percy

**_Bonsoir !_**

 ** _Qui dit "nouveau mois" dit nouvel acte ! J'ai pris la liberté de poster quelques jours en avance mais c'est pour ne pas oublier parce qu'avec la rentrée et tout ça... Nouveaux personnages en perspective, on commence directement avec Clarisse ~_**

 ** _Merci d'être autant à me lire et à me suivre, ça me fait tellement plaisir que je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! J'espère ne pas être en retard ce mois-ci,_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome_**

 ** _Acte VI, scène 1, Clarisse et Percy_**

Big Brother [21 :31] : Tocard.

Cervelle d'Algues [21:34]: Qu'est ce que quoi ?

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :34] : Clarisse ?

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :34] : Oh mes Dieux comment est-ce possible ?

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :35] : Qui ?

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :35] : Je veux des noms !

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :35] : Mon copain est un ancien predator je préviens.

Big Brother [21 :35] : On m'avait dit que tu avais un copain, mais je savais pas que t'étais devenu une pédale au point de te cacher derrière lui

Big Brother [21 :36] : Le sauveur de l'Olympe uh ?

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :36] : Va mourir !

Big Brother [21 :36] : Va mourir toi !

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :36] : !

Big Brother [21 :36] !

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :36] : !

Big Brother [21 :36] : ! + l'infini

Cervelle d'Algues [21:37]: ! + l'infini + 1

Big Brother [21 :37] : Tu gagnes pour cette fois, tocard...

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :37] : HAHAHAHA !

Cervelle d'Algues [21 :37] : TREMBLE DEVANT MA SUPERIORITE !


	35. Acte VI, Annabeth et Jason

_**Bonjour bonjour ~**_

 _ **Honte à moi qui prend mon temps pour poster mais le mois de mars est long donc on tournera à 1/2 scènes par semaine. Faut aussi que je les écrive hein... flemmard.e que je suis #WAKEMEUPINSIDE**_

 _ **J'ai pas encore regardé vos retours sur le chapitre précédent mais merci, j'ai vu le nombre de vues qui a décollé youhou !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous, Capitaine Awesome**_

Acte VI, scène 2, Annabeth et Jason

Puits de Sagesse [21 :40] : Tu penses que de laisser Clarisse avoir le numéro de Percy était une bonne idée ?

Blond Superman [21 :40] : Bien sûr que non Annabeth, c'était une merveilleuse idée !

Puits de Sagesse [21 :40] : ?

Blond Superman [21 :41] : S'ils sont trop occupés à se battre par SMS, on sera tranquilles

Blond Superman [21 :41] : Parce que franchement , les blagues de Percy à des heures inimaginables...

Puits de Sagesse [21 :41] : Tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai rompu.

Blond Superman [21 :41] : Nan, c'est parce que tu voulais ressembler à Mulan

Blond Superman [21 :41] : « Je le fais sans homme et mieux qu'un homme. »

Blond Superman [21 :42] : *mouvement de cheveux*

Puits de Sagesse [21 :42] : ...

Blond Superman [21 :42] : JE DEVIENS COMME LUI, ANNABETH SAUVE MOI OH MES DIEUX

Puits de Sagesse [21 :42] : C'EST TROP TARD JASON JE T'AIMAIS MON FRERE DE COULEUR DE CHEVEUX

Blond Superman [21 :43] : DIS A WILL QU'IL ETAIT MON TRIPLET FAVORI

Puits de Sagesse [21 :43] : Sérieusement ? Et moi alors ?

Blond Superman [21 :43] : Ecoute Annabeth...

Puits de Sagesse [21 :43] : Ne m'envoie plus de messages.

Puits de Sagesse [21 :43] : Je change de numéro.

Puits de Sagesse [21 :44] : Adieu, Gérard !

Blond Superman [21 :44] : JACQUELIIIIIIIIINE !

Puits de Sagesse [21 :44] : *a disparu dans la brume*

Blond Superman [21 :45] : *tombe au sol et pleure*


	36. Acte VI : Reyna et Will

**_Bonsoir !_**

 ** _Quand j'écris ma merde je me demande sérieusement "quoi, c'est pas encore fini ?!". A la base ça n'aurait jamais du partir aussi loin, genre je prévoyais peut être 3/4 actes avec 5 scènes maximum et là j'en suis presque au double donc je wow, che ne comprends pas !_**

 ** _Ensuite, j'ai pas vraiment de fil conducteur si ce n'est que tout soit cohérent, on va dire, donc si y'a des personnages que vous voulez voir plus souvent ou voir tout court je pense qu'on peut s'arranger entre nous pour ça, y'a pas de problèmes ! Si je vois que vous êtes tous derrière une idée bah oui, je vais la mettre (du moment que c'est pas du Percabeth ou du Jasper ou peu importe le nom de ce ship...)_**

 ** _Autrement, on m'a reproché assez souvent sans grande méchanceté de faire des trucs trop courts, de prendre trop de temps etc ; je compte pas changer la taille des chapitres parce qu'à la base tout devait avoir la taille du chapitre 1, et vous pouvez voir qu'il est TRES court. Ca serait presque comme un recueil de drabble en fait._**

 ** _Bref, ma note est aussi longue que le chapitre donc je m'arrête là, bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome._**

 ** _Acte VI, scène 3, Reyna et Will_**

Roman Warrior [22 :00] : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai reçu un appel manqué de ta part ?

Sunshine [22 :00] : Reyna !

Sunshine [22 :00] : Nico a disparu !

Sunshine [22 :00] : L'HOMME DE MA VIE N'EST PLUS LA !

Roman Warrior [22 :01] : Calme-toi, Nico aime beaucoup disparaître pendant la nuit, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

Sunshine [22 :01] : C'EST DIFFERENT !

Sunshine [22 :01] : J'ai reçu une lettre de menace et il y avait même sa bague tête de mort !

Sunshine [22 :02] : Il ne se sépare JAMAIS de cette bague !

 _Sunshine a envoyé une image [22 :02]_

Roman Warrior [22 :03] : Si c'est encore une blague je risque de très mal le prendre !

Roman Warrior [22 :03] : Et qui signerait « Apollon le plus beau » de toute façon ?

Sunshine [22 :03] : C'EST CA QUI M'EFFRAIE ! LA PERSONNE A SIGNE APOLLON !

Roman Warrior [22 :03] : Ce qui veut dire que ton père a kidnappé ton copain… ?

Roman Warrior [22 :04] : A part s'il est très stupide, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Nico est un demi-dieu aimé et respecté des dieux, c'est absurde.

Roman Warrior [22 :04] : Rendors-toi Solace, tu parleras de cette blague avec tes frères et sœurs demain. J'éteins mon portable, bonne nuit.

Sunshine [22 :04] : Mais Reyna… ! _[Message non envoyé]_


	37. Acte VI : Apollon et Hermès

**_Bonjour ~_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et surtout, même si j'y réponds pas, faut que vous sachiez que je les lis tous et que vous me faites toujours sourire. Je croire que j'ai les meilleurs lecteurs possible ! *keur*_**

 ** _Bonne lecture,_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VI, scène 4, Apollon et Hermès_**

Le Roi Soleil [23 :09] : J'AI REUSSI HERMES !

S-Hermès [22 :09] : J'ai même pas envie de te demander ce que tu as pu réussir.

S-Hermès [22 :09] : Mais tu vas le dire quand même, pas vrai ?

Le Roi Soleil [22 :09] : Je t'en prie Mémès, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord !

S-Hermès [22 :10] : Alors vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Le Roi Soleil [22 :10] : J'ai kidnappé Nico di Angelo et j'ai récupéré les numéros de nos enfants !

S-Hermès [22 :10] : GG Apopo !

Le Roi Soleil [22 :10] : GG ?

S-Hermès [22 :10] : Non rien, je voulais faire le jeune...

Le Roi Soleil [22 :10] : Du coup je te transferts tous les numéros, OK ?

S-Hermès [22 :10] : Pourquoi moi ?

S-Hermès [22 :10] : Vois avec Aphrodite !

Le Roi Soleil [22 :11] : Parce que je t'aime et que tu étais le premier dans mes messages les plus récents

 _Le Roi Soleil a partagé une liste de contact [22 :12]_

Le Roi Soleil [22 :12] : Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi alors, je te laisse partager ça avec les autres monsieur le messager !

S-Hermès [22 :12] : Pas de problème Popol, je serai muet comme un recommandé.

Le Roi Soleil [22 :13] : Er... ?

Le Roi Soleil [22 :13] : Bref... Pourquoi tu as ce nom nul ?

Le Roi Soleil [22 :13] : T'aurais pu t'appeler Le-Créateur-Tout-Puissant-d'Internet, Dieu-des-gens-qui-portent-des-chaussure-chelou-avec-des-ailes ou Super-Facteur ou Le-dieu-qui-sert-le-plus-à-rien-après-Perséphone...

S-Hermès [22 :13] : Comment ça qui sert à rien ?

Le Roi Soleil [22 :13] : Mister Colissimo, t'aimes pas ?

S-Hermès [22 :13] : VA TE BRANLER APOLLON , JE SUIS UTILE ET JE T'EMMERDE !

S-Hermès [22 :13] : *va te saigner

Le Roi Soleil [22 :14] : Viens me branler toi, chéri.

Le Roi Soleil [22 :14] : WINKEUH _[message non envoyé]_


	38. Acte VI : Hazel et Apollon

**_Bonsoir,_**

 ** _Je n'ai sans doute pas à vous raconter ça mais tout de même, je le fais parce que personne ne peut m'en empêcher. Je suis extrêmement déprimé en ce moment, même plus que d'habitude et faut le faire, donc je n'ai plus aucune volonté si ce n'est de mourir une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous comprendrez donc le pourquoi de mes retards ces temps ci. L'écriture est comme un échappatoire pour moi mais étant un auteur sur et sur Wattpad qui n'écrit presque des choses drôles ça s'annonce compliqué pour moi d'écrire des choses pour vous faire rire quand mon moral est au plus bas. Après, ce n'est pas impossible, la preuve c'est tous les autres chapitres de Correspondance entre demi-dieux, la moitié a été écrite dans des conditions similaires mais au cas où, si on le ressent ; je suis désolé._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VI, scène 5, Hazel et Apollon_**

Inconnu [22 :20] : Hazel Levesque, ma jolie fleur !

Inconnu [22 :20] : Je détiens ton frère, n'est pas peur !

Inconnu [22 :20] : Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors réponds-moi,

Inconnu [22 :20] : Et si tu ne le fais, Nico aura mal cette fois !

Diamond Girl [22 :22] : Seigneur Apollon...

Diamond Girl [22 :22]: (22:22, je t'aime Frank *keur*)

Diamond Girl [22:22]: Je peux faire très mal et très peur si vous me poussez à bout...

Le Roi Soleil [22 :22] : HEY !

Le Roi Soleil [22 :23] : (trop mignon !)

Le Roi Soleil [22 :23] : COMMENT TU AS SU QUE C'ETAIT MOI ?

Le Roi Soleil [22 :23] : Oups... les majuscules n'étaient pas prévues, désolé ma belle.

Diamond Girl [22 :24] : Frank a retrouvé un de vos cheveux sur la scène du crime !

Diamond Girl [22 :24] : Et je suis en route pour niquer des mères.

Le Roi Soleil [22 :25] : OMG JE SUIS CHOQUE !

Le Roi Soleil [22 :25] : Je vais vous le rendre votre Nico, faut se calmer...

Diamond Girl [22 :26] : JE vais vous calmer si vous faites du mal à mon Nico !

Diamond Girl [22 :26] : Tocard !

Le Roi Soleil [22 :27] : Tu passes trop de temps avec la fille d'Arès ...


	39. Acte VI : Athéna et Poséidon

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _Je poste tôt aujourd'hui mais je suis super occupé cette semaine, il y a possibilité que je sois (encore) en retard et j'en suis désolé. Je vous remercie pour vos petits mots sur le chapitre précédent, ça me touche énormément !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous annonce que l'acte se terminera sans doute à la scène 8 ou 9._**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome_**

 ** _Acte VI, scène 6, Athéna et Poséidon_**

Chouette Avisée [23 :01] : J'ai l'impression que ma vie est une sorte de pièce de théâtre parfois.

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :04] : Ah… ?

Chouette Avisée [23 :04] : Oui. Et vous seriez tous dans cette horrible pièce dont je ne vois pas la fin.

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :04] : Et j'aurais quel rôle dans ta pièce ?

Chouette Avisée [23 :05] : Un personnage secondaire et sans doute bipolaire sur les bords.

Chouette Avisée [23 :05] : Mais pas de panique, tu serais sans doute pris en charge par un personnel compétent à un point de la pièce.

Chouette Avisée [23 :06] : Une sortie un peu « dramatique » lorsque, tiré par les médecins, tu hurlerais « NON ! PAS MOI ! ».

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :06] : … j'attends une explication, Athéna.

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :06] : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Chouette Avisée [23 :07] : Il m'arrive qu'Apollon a ENELEVE le fils d'Hadès pour lui voler les numéros de nos enfants !

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :07] : QUOI ?

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :07] : ET POURQUOI JE SUIS AU COURANT QUE MAINTENANT ?

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :08] : Je dois faire le papa menaçant avec Jason Grace… Il est n'est pas digne de mon petit corail…

Chouette Avisée [23 :08] : Au moins ton « petit corail » ne sort plus avec ma fille alors fais ce que tu veux…

Chouette Avisée [23 :09] : MAIS.

Chouette Avisée [23 :09] : J'attendais ton indignation face aux actions puériles d'Apollon.

Chouette Avisée [23 :10] : Je suis (une fois de plus) déçue par ton comportement.

Flipper le Dauphin [23 :11] : Ecoute Athéna, t'es bien gentille mais j'ai enfin une chance d'envoyer des SHermès à mon fils comme un père normal et j'en ai tellement envie ! J'ai des taaaas de photos drôles à lui envoyer alors s'il te plait, va te plaindre ailleurs !

Chouette Avisée [23 :12] : Dieu de pacotille.


	40. Acte VII : Rachel et Piper

**_Bonjour,_** **_je suis pris par le temps donc je m'épanche pas sur ma vie mais je suis en période d'examens donc bon…_**

 ** _Bonne lecture,_** **_Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VI, scène 7, Rachel et Piper_**

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :16] : J'ai une boule dans le ventre...

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :16] : Tout va bien à la colonie ?

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :16] : Désolée de te déranger si tard...

Reine de Beauté [00 :17] : Bon sang, Rachel !

Reine de Beauté [00 :17] : Tu penses que mon teint de pêche est un fruit du hasard ou simplement une bénédiction de ma mère ?

Reine de Beauté [00 :18] : J'ai besoin de mon temps de sommeil !

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :20] : T'es sérieuse ?!

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :20] : Tu me fais quoi là ?

Reine de Beauté [00 :21] : Je faisais ma Drew, désolée, je pensais que ça te ferait rire L

Reine de Beauté [00 :21] : Tu m'aimes toujours ? Hein ? AH OUI QUE TU M'AIMES TOUJOURS ?

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :22] : BIEN SUR QUE JE T'AIME TOUJOURS MAIS NE ME FAIS PLUS CE GENRE DE PEUR !

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :22] : J'ai le droit à un récapitulatif rapide ou pas ?

Reine de Beauté [00 :23] : En très bref parce que je regarde Skam et que c'est troooop bien :

Reine de Beauté [00 :23] : Nico a été kidnappé par Apollon pour je ne sais pas quoi et Will et Hazel sont au bout de leurs vies.

Reine de Beauté [00 :24] : Bonne nuit *keur*

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :24] : Si c'est que ça... Nico a l'habitude d'être enlevé...

Oracle Blond Vénitien [00 :24] : Bonne nuit et merci *keur*


	41. Acte VII : Will et Hazel

**_Bonjour !  
Voici comme promis la dernière scène de cet acte qui promet de la grosse merde à l'acte suivant.  
Bonne lecture à tous,  
Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VI, scène 8, Will et Hazel_**

Diamond Girl [04:34] : Tu dors, Will ?

Sunshine [04:36] : Pas sans mon Nico.

Sunshine [04:36] : Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Diamond Girl [04:37]: Je suis en colère.

Diamond Girl [04:37] : On a kidnappé Nico bon sang !

Sunshine [04:37] : Mon père est un idiot, j'ai envie de le tuer...

Sunshine [04:37] : (PAPA JE T'AIME)

Diamond Girl [04:38] : C'est pareil pour moi, mais comment ça se fait qu'Hades ne réagisse pas ? Il est aveugle...?

Diamond Girl [04:38] : (JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE PAPA GREC)

Sunshine [04:38] : Si seulement on pouvait aller chercher Nico...

Diamond Girl [04:38]: Enlève le "si" et tu as ce qu'on va aller faire dans vingt minutes environ.

Sunshine [04:39]: OMG

Sunshine [04:39]: Tu es en train de blaguer, c'est ça ?

Diamond Girl [04:39]: HEHEHEHEHEHE

Sunshine [04:39]: Hazel ? Est-ce que tu as toute ta tête ce soir ?

Diamond Girl [04:39]: J'ai bu du champagne en fait, donc je suis un peu pompette.

Diamond Girl [04:39]: D'ailleurs c'est troooop bon, c'est goût pomme et ça pétille !

Diamond Girl [04:39]: Plein de bubulles !

Sunshine [04:40]: Du jus de pomme pétillant qui ressemble à du champagne...

Sunshine [04:40]: Hazel, c'était du Champomy !

Diamond Girl [04:40]: Peut être, mais c'est pas ça le problème.

Diamond Girl [04:40]: Sors de ton bungalow immédiatement, je suis juste devant.

Sunshine [04:42]: Tu vas faire la guerre aux Olympiens en pyjama rose avec un poney dessus ?

Sunshine [04:42]: (c'est Pinky Pie ?!)

Diamond Girl [04:43]: SORS DE LA SOLACE ! NOUS AVONS UN PRINCE PAS CHARMANT A RÉCUPÉRER !

Diamond Girl [04:43]: (C'est un cadeau de Frank, il est tellement douuuuux)


	42. Acte VII : Héra et Zeus

**_Bonjour~_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire si ce n'est désolé de mon rythme merdique. En fait, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cette fanfic' vous intéresse encore alors je me suis un peu plus tourné vers Wattpad. Enfin bon, je ne supprime pas mon compte pour autant, mais je suis juste moins régulier._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VII, scène 1, Héra et Zeus_**

La Reine des Vaches [05 :02] : Explique-moi pourquoi il y a deux adolescents en pyjama devant les portes de l'Olympe, pancarte à la main et hurlant « On veut Nico ! » ?

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :14] : Qui te dit que je suis au courant des agissements étranges des demi-dieux ?

La Reine des Vaches [05 :14] : Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de demi-dieux.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :14] :...

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :15] : C'était évident et par moi-même, Héra, il est 05 heures du matin !

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :15] : Va dormir ma chérie.

La Reine des Vaches [05 :17] : Je ne suis pas ta chérie.

La Reine des Vaches [05 :17] : Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de la part d'un homme aussi infidèle.

La Reine des Vaches [05 :17] ; Je te vois.

La Reine des Vaches a envoyé une photo. [05 :18]

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :19] : Très bien...

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :19] : Il se pourrait que j'aie demandé à Apollon de kidnapper un demi-dieu pour récupérer leurs numéros de téléphone parce que je trouvais ça marrant et utile.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :19] : Il se pourrait aussi qu'Apollon ait kidnappé exactement LE demi-dieu à ne pas kidnapper.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :19] : (Le rejeton d'Hadès)

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :20] : Je suis désolé...

La Reine des Vaches [05 :23] : Je suis vraiment outrée par ton comportement, tu es un dieu puéril. Tu aurais du montrer l'exemple mais tu es celui qui incite tes propres enfants à commettre des bêtises dignes d'un enfant de 5 ans. Je commence vraiment à me demander qui est l'adulte ici, alors comme il semblerait que je sois la seule personne mature, tu es puni Zeus.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :23] : Mais... Ma Héra ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

La Reine des Vaches [05 :23] : Tu resteras consigné dans ta chambre pour 15 ans. Et tu viendras me donner ton téléphone portable.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :24] : Oui madame...

La Reine des Vaches [05 :25] : Profite bien de tes dernières heures de liberté.


	43. Acte VII : Zeus et Hadès

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Scène très courte mais qui en dit plus sur la suite des événements, on va repartir sur des blagues téléphoniques mais d'une toute autre puissance._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VII, scène 2, Zeus et Hadès_**

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :22] : OMGs le savon que je viens de me prendre par Héra...

Zeus l'Eclair [05:22]: Hâte de me trouver une bonne go sûre que je vais prendre comme la **** en chaleur qu'elle est et ****************************************

Satan [05:22]: Premièrement : beurk.

Satan [05 :23] : Ensuite : Rends moi mon fils, brute !

Satan [05 :23] : Il est celui qui me trouvait des recettes de cookies, cupcakes, muffins et autres sur Marmiton, tu te dois de me le rendre.

Satan [05 :24] : Ou ça sera la fin des mini bavarois chocolat blanc/framboise.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :25] ; QUOI ?

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :25] : Mais tu peux pas faire ça !

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :25] :Tu parles des bavarois Hadès !

Satan [05 :26] : Rends-moi mon fils ou je dis à ma charmante épouse de se remettre à la chanson.

Satan [05 :26] : Et tu te souviens du karaoké de 92.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :26] : Tu es la pire personne en ce monde, Hadès-Je-N'ai-Pas-De-Deuxième-Prénom.

Satan [05 :07] : Keur. Et toi non plus, t'as pas de deuxième prénom...

Satan [05 :07] : D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à retrouver tous les numéros des demi-dieux bien avant vous, je vais m'amuser sans vous pour la peine.

Zeus l'Eclair [05 :08] : TON FILS EST RELACHE, ATTENDS MOI ET FAIS PAS TA DRAMA QUEEN.

Satan [05 :08] : J'ai déjà mes assistants, sorry not sorry mon frère !

Satan [05 :08] : FALLAIT ME DONNER MON TRONE SUR L'OLYMPE SQJIOFHJDSUHUEZ


	44. Acte VII : Reyna et Hadès

**_Désolé du retard, j'ai eu une visite qui m'a empêché de poster. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VII, scène 3, Reyna et Hadès_**

Inconnu [08 :01] : Félicitations, mademoiselle !

Inconnu [08 :01] : Vous venez de gagner une croisière sur tous les fleuves des Enfers !

Roman Warrior [08 :02] : Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Inconnu [08 :02] : Mais c'est une chance inestimable !

Inconnu [08 :02] : Vous pensez qu'on va vous offrir combien de fois la chance d'embarquer dans une magnifique croisière, tous frais compris pour visiter le monde souterrain ?

Roman Warrior [08 :03] : Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai envie de faire une croisière dans les Enfers sur les fleuves les plus dangereux du monde et en passant entre les morts et les monstres... ?

Inconnu [08 :03] : Tout le monde a envie de faire ça !

Roman Warrior [08 :03] : Pas moi.

Inconnu [08 :04] : Mais tu seras dans la barque avec Charon ! Tu pourras savoir ce que ça fait avant l'heure, si c'est pas merveilleux !

Inconnu [08 :04] : En plus, tu auras des cookies à déguster qui te seront offerts !

Roman Warrior [08 :05] : Non, vraiment. Je dois y aller, j'ai ma ronde matinale à assurer.

Roman Warrior [08 :05] : Bonne journée.

Inconnu [08 :06] : Quoi ? Non !

Inconnu [08 :06] : Je te paye si tu veux !

Inconnu [08 :07] : Reyna ?

Inconnu [08 :07] : VIENS AUX ENFERS !

Inconnu [08 :08] : C'EST UN ORDRE DU SOUVERAIN DE CES MA-GNI-FI-QUES LIEUX !

Inconnu [08 :21] : Je t'en supplie...


	45. Acte VII: Annabeth et Aphrodite

**_Bonsoir ! Vous vous souvenez de quand Hadès a dit qu'il avait des complices ? Les voici en action, pour le plus grand malheur des cibles préférées des blagues téléphoniques ! (Je pense qu'Annabeth doit en avoir marre et que Reyna va niquer des mères)._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VII, scène 4, Aphrodite et Annabeth_**

Inconnu [08 :24] : Ma boule de cristal parle mon enfant.

Inconnu [08 :24] : Ton avenir se précise, ta vie amoureuse prend enfin vie !

Inconnu [08 :24] : Veux-tu savoir ce que la déesse de l'Amour a en réserve pour toi, ma chérie ?

Puis de Sagesse [08 :27] : Non merci Drew, les blagues ne fonctionnent plus avec moi.

Inconnu [08 :27] : Intéressant, mais regarde en face de toi, qui vois-tu ?

Puits de Sagesse [08 :28] : ...Drew...

Puits de Sagesse [08 :28] : Elle fait des selfies avec son petit ami...

Inconnu [08 :29] : Bien évidemment mon bichon, ce n'est pas elle.

Inconnu [08 :29] : Maintenant regarde à ta gauche, sur le banc.

Puits de Sagesse [08 :30] : Il n'y a personne !

Inconnu [08 :30] : C'est bien ça.

Inconnu [08 :30] : Il n'y aura personne dans ta vie amoureuse, tu es condamnée à finir seule.

Puits de Sagesse [08 :31] : Va mourir, qui que tu sois, va crever.

Inconnu [08 :31] : HAHAHAHA ANNABETH CHASE, TU AURAIS DU GARDER PERCY JACKSON TANT QU'IL ETAIT LA, MAINTENANT TU VAS FINIR SEULE !

Inconnu [08 :31] : Essaye chez les filles, tu n'es plus à ça de près...

Puits de Sagesse [08 :32] : Je vous déteste vraiment, si vous saviez à quel point !

Puits de Sagesse [08 :32] : Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Puits de Sagesse [08 :33] : Je suis mieux seule... Dans mon lit... A lire... Faire des maths...

Puits de Sagesse [08 :33] : IKJZEHUEZHDQSUHUIZYAUDHHSD J'AVAIS REUSSI A OUBLIER QUE LE SEUL COPAIN QUE J'AI REUSSI A AVOIR EST PARTI AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME JE SUIS HORRIBLE JE VAIS FINIR SEULE JE SUIS SEULE JE SUIS TRISTE QOIKDOIAJQKZDIAOUIQSJDIOAZJA


	46. Acte VII : Héphaistos et Percy

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture pour cette scène 5, il y a un petit clin d'oeil à quelque chose dedans, si vous trouvez je vous aime ! La prochaine on retrouve notre Solangelo et moi je retourne pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps devant mon DM._**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VII, scène 5, Héphaïstos et Percy_**

Inconnu [08 :35] a envoyé une photo.

Inconnu [08 :35] : Jason Grace a été surpris avec une chose t'appartenant.

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :38] : SEIGNEUR MARIE JOSE SON PERE LE CHEVAL !

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :38] : IL M'AVAIT PROMIS DE NE PLUS JAMAIS TOUCHER A MON JOURNAL !

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :39] : LE JOURNAL D'UNE MADELEINE TRES SPECIALE QU'IL A DIT QU'IL VEUT L'APPELER CE FOU !

Inconnu [08 :39] : J'ai le pouvoir te t'aider, grâce à moi, on ne te volera plus jamais ton carnet.

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :40] : Pour de vrai ?

Inconnu [08 :40] Pour de vrai !

Inconnu [08 :40] : Avec la toute dernière serrure 2004-HEPHAISTOS !

Inconnu [08 :41] : Avec elle, adieu les tracas, personne ne pourra jamais ouvrir ton journal car elle est tout simplement inviolable ! Une belle serrure en or impérial, avec une clé personnalisable.

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :41] : Et le prix de cette merveille ?

Inconnu [08 :41] : Pour toi, une petite ristourne, tu passes à seulement :

Inconnu [08 :42] : TOUTES TES ECONOMIES DEPUIS TA NAISSANCE + UN REIN + UN ŒIL

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :42] : ...

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :42] : Huuuuuum...

Cervelle d'Algues [08 :42] : Je peux l'avoir en bleu ? Et si vous faites des envois par Hermès-Colis ça m'arrangerait.


	47. Acte VII : Will et Nico

**_On est ici avec du Solangelo parce que j'avais promis . Après, comme je passe en terminale S l'année pro', je pense à arrêter l'écriture ou baisser le rythme considérablement._**

 ** _Rien n'est sûr, je vous tiens au courant et pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VII, scène 6, Will et Nico_**

Sunshine [10 :59] : Nico !

Ghost King [10 :59] : Tu en prends du temps pour venir me poser des questions et prendre de mes nouvelles...

Sunshine [11 :00] : Alors tu vas te calmer immédiatement, Nicolas di Angelo.

Sunshine [11 :01] : Je suis parti en pleine nuit avec ta sœur pour aller te chercher alors la vraie question c'est pourquoi TU n'es pas venu me voir en premier.

Ghost King [11 :01] : Sérieusement ?

Ghost King [11 :01] : Et pour la énième fois, Will, mon prénom est Nico, pas Nicolas. C'est pas un diminutif, ma mère quand elle a accouché et qu'elle m'a vu elle s'est fait « WOW ! Ce gosse va s'appeler Nico ».

Ghost King [11 :02] : Alors par devoir de mémoire envers ma pauvre maman, morte parce qu'elle a eu le mauvais amant, appelle-moi Nico.

Sunshine [11 :02] : J'ai aucune crédibilité quand je te fais la morale et que je t'appelle Nico, tu le sais au moins ? Donc je te demanderai de bien vouloir comprendre que je vais continuer un moment.

Sunshine [11 :03] : Et d'ailleurs, je suis plutôt remonté contre toi parce que quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais même pas dans mon lit pour une séance intensive de calins...

Ghost King [11 :03] : Mais tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure... ?

Sunshine [11 :04] : Quelque chose comme 11 heures

Sunshine [11 :04] : Tu sais ce que j'ai fait de ma nuit... J'étais si inquiet que je me suis endormi quand je suis revenu de l'Olympe en sachant que tu allais bien.

Ghost King [11 :05] : William Solace, tu es la chose la plus précieuse sur cette petite planète et les Dieux savent à quel point je peux t'aimer.

Ghost King [11 :05] : J'arrive, soleil de mes nuits.

Sunshine [11 :06] : Je t'attends, Roudoudou de mes jours.

Ghost King [11 :06] :... Je n'accepte pas ce surnom !

Sunshine [11 :06 ] : Hihi !


	48. Acte VII : Hazel et Apollon

**_Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici la dernière scène de cet acte un peu mouvementé, on va dire. On se retrouve donc en juin pour la suite des évènements. En attendant, prenez soin de vous et ne n'oubliez pas, OK ?_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VII, scène 7, Hazel et Apollon_**

Diamond Girl [14 :12] : Je vous déteste.

Le Roi Soleil [14 :13] : Bonjour à toi aussi, mon petit rayon de soleil.

Le Roi Soleil [14 :13] : Depuis quand as-tu mon numéro de portable ? C'est surprenant...

Diamond Girl [14 :13] : Si vous pouvez avoir nos numéros, on peut avoir les vôtres même si vous mettez vos numéros en inconnu quand vous envoyez des S-Hermès !

Le Roi Soleil [14 :14] : Hadès ?

Diamond Girl [14 :14] : ...

Diamond Girl [14 :14] : Là n'est pas la question !

Diamond Girl [14 :14] : (1414 Frank mon nounours !)

Diamond Girl [14:15]: Vous savez que ce que vous avez fait à Nico est effroyable ?

Diamond Girl [14 :15] : Horrible ?

Diamond Girl [14 :15] : In imaginable ?

Diamond Girl [14 :15] : Inhumain ?

Diamond Girl [14 :15] : A ne jamais refaire ?

Le Roi Soleil [14 :16] : Mon portable est plus vibrant que mon meilleur vibromasseur, chérie, tu le sais ?

Diamond Girl [14 :16] : Un quoi ?

Le Roi Soleil [14 :16] : Regarde sur Internet, douce petite chose !

Diamond Girl [14 :41] : Pourquoi ma copine est à la recherche d'eau bénite ? (C'est Frank)

Le Roi Soleil [14 :42] : Parce que tu es un gros puceau ? (Noooon... sans blague ?)

Le Roi Soleil [14 :42] : Plus sérieusement, vous êtes ensemble depuis plus longtemps que Solangelo et vous n'avez toujours rien fait. Je veux bien croire que le Frazel est doux mais tu vois, j'avais parié avec Eros moi, et je me fais plumer un peu plus chaque jour parce que VOUS faites les gamins.

Le Roi Soleil [14 :42] : Je sais pas, grandissez un peu.

Le Roi Soleil [15 :02] : Hazel ? Frank ?

Le Roi Soleil [15 :36] : Alleeeeeez ! Ne boudez pas comme ça !

Le Roi Soleil [15 :56] : Très bien, j'ai compris... Héphaïstos m'a dit que vous aviez bloqué mon numéro et franchement, c'est pas cool du tout.

Le Roi Soleil [15 :56] : PLUS DE SOLEIL POUR VOUS DEUX, NAH !


	49. Acte VIII : Annabeth et Reyna

**_Bonjour ! C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je reviens pour ce nouvel acte de mon histoire que vous aimez bien mais que je comprends pas pourquoi vous l'aimez autant (j'veux dire, wESH, c'est nul)._**

 ** _Et donc on reprend avec un truc un peu étrange, avec plein de noms de code que je vous invite à essayer de déchiffrer. On repart sur deux scènes par semaine mercredi/jeudi et samedi/dimanche._**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE, Capitaine Awesome qui veut aller à une Gay Pride._**

 ** _Acte VIII, scène 1, Annabeth et Reyna_**

Puits de Sagesse [23 :02] : Code 8 en cours de réalisation, Aigle Avisé.

Roman Warrior [23 :05] : Reçu 5 sur 5, Chouette Discrète.

Roman Warrior [23 :05] : (On doit avoir l'air très idiotes, j'ai un peu honte, tu sais ?)

Puits de Sagesse [23 :05] : (Les noms de code sont nécessaire, Aigle Avisé, et même si on parle entre parenthèses, il y a toujours possibilité de se faire reconnaître).

Roman Warrior [23 :06] : Tu peux me réexpliquer pourquoi Chauve Souris Incomprise nous a envoyé sur cette mission déjà ?

Puits de Sagesse [23 :06] : Parce qu'il a extrêmement confiance en nous et parce que je suis la créatrice de notre association de bienfaiteurs anonymes avec lui.

Roman Warrior [23 :07] : Très bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec le nom donné à l'association en question.

Puits de Sagesse [23 :07] : Je ne suis pas non plus convaincue par le A.S.O.C.I.A.L que Chauve Souris Incomprise a sorti mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai déjà choisi les noms de code…

Roman Warrior [23 :08] : Alors c'était toi ?!

Puits de Sagesse [23 :08] : Je ne regrette rien, Aigle Avisé, absolument rien.

Roman Warrior [23 :08] : J'ai envie de pleurer, Chouette Discrète, toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Roman Warrior [23 :08] : Exactement comme quand Netflix a annoncé la fin de Sense8…

Puits de Sagesse [23 :09] : TOI AUSSI ?

Puits de Sagesse [23 :09] : J'AI PLEURE AU MOINS TOUTE LA NUIT APRES LA DECLARATION !

Roman Warrior [23 :09] : MAIS TELLEMENT !

Roman Warrior [23 :10] : (Lito et Hernando sont les meilleurs personnages au monde)

Puits de Sagesse [23 :10] : (Pour moi c'est WOLFGANG AMOUR DE MA VIE)

Roman Warrior [23 :10] : Ca te dit qu'on se fasse un petit marathon, Chouette Discrète ?

Puits de Sagesse [23 :11] : Je suis en route, Aigle Avisé !


	50. Acte VIII: Léo et Rachel

**_Bonjour ! Chapitre 50, déjà. Ca a pris plus de place que prévu, cette merde, mais je suis content parce que ça vous plait. J'hésite à m'arrête après cet acte ou continuer jusqu'au dixième. Laissez moi votre avis dans les commentaires ~_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, et continuez à chercher ce que le A.S.O.C.I.A.L peut bien vouloir dire, je ferai un classement des trois réponses les plus proches de la véritable réponse ! Et non, Léo n'est pas le "L", laissez-le tranquille !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VIII, scène 2, Léo et Rachel_**

This Man Is On Fire [23 :16] : J'ai tout le matériel demandé, Chat Devin.

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :17] : Parfait, Scarabée de Feu.

This Man Is On Fire [23 :17] : Des nouvelles de Chouette Discrète et Aigle Avisé ?

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :17] : Non, pas encore, mais on doit attendre le feu vert de Chauve Souris Incomprise !

This Man Is On Fire [23 :17] :...

This Man Is On Fire [23:17]: Pourquoi ?

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23:18]: Parce qu'il est parti en éclaireur avec Papillon du Zéphyr et Carpe Bruyante.

This Man Is On Fire [23 :18]: Et je pensais que mon nom de code était nul... Mais eux, c'est encore pire !

This Man Is On Fire [23:18]: Qui est Papillon du Zéphyr d'ailleurs ?

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :19] : T'es sérieux, Scarabée de Feu ?

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :19] : C'est le compagnon de Carpe Bruyante, bon sang ! Ca a l'air plutôt logique !

This Man Is On Fire [23 :19] : Donc tout ce petit monde bien viril est parti par la voie des Ombres Célestes grâce aux pouvoirs D4RK de Chauve Souris Incomprise pour repérer les cibles ?

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :20] : Exactement !

This Man Is On Fire [23 :20] : Et ton rôle dans tout ça, Chat Devin ? Parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu vas pas servir à grand-chose et que je me suis fait douiller comme jamais.

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :20] : Je sers à donner l'avenir, Scarabée de Feu ! Le chemin de la réussite est semé d'embuches, jeune scarabée, réussiras-tu à les traverser pour entrer dans le nid de l'aigle avisé ?

This Man Is On Fire [23 :21] : ...

This Man Is On Fire [23:21]: Rentrer dans le nid de l'aigle avisé ? Ca m'intéresse bien tout ça *SMILEY PERVERS, CELUI AVEC SON SOURIRE DE COTE, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN*

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :21] : NON

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :21] : N O N

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :21] : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Oracle Blond Vénitien [23 :21] : T'es horrible, Scarabée de Feu de mes deux...

This Man Is On Fire [23 :22] : Wink wink


	51. Acte VIII : Nico et Jason

**_Bonjour ! L'oral de français approche pour moi d'ailleurs, faudrait que je révise tiens ... Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des examens ; bientôt les vacances !_**

 ** _Toujours pas de vainqueur pour A.S.O.C.I.A.L donc voici quelques indices ; A pour Association, C pour Contre et le L ne veut pas dire Léo._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ? Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VIII, scène 3, Jason et Nico_**

Superman [22 :14] : Sérieusement, Chauve Souris Incomprise ?

Ghost King [22 :14] : Sérieusement, Papillon du Zéphyr.

Superman [22 :14] : Je comprends pas pour mon nom de code n'empêche, tu pourrais essayer de me l'expliquer ou je vais juste rester avec ce truc et passer pour une fille le long de l'opération ?

Ghost King [22 :15] : T'as un problème avec les filles ?

Ghost King [22 :15] : Tu devrais honoré.

Ghost King [22 :15] : Mais es-tu honoré, Papillon du Zéphyr ?

Ghost King [22 :15] : Tu ne me sembles pas honoré, Papillon du Zéphyr.

Superman [22 :16] : J'ai même plus envie de parler avec toi, bravo.

Ghost King [22 :16] : Pauvre gosse, bouhouhou, pleurons tous ensemble avec toi.

Ghost King [22 :16] : Papillon du Zéphyr.

Ghost King [22 :16] : Papillon parce que c'est beau et ça vole, Zéphyr parce que c'est un vent sympathique, le tout donnant un truc très crédible pour un bon vieux praetor romain comme toi.

Ghost King [22 :17] : Et parce que le « Aigle » est déjà pris par Aigle Avisé qui le mérite bien plus que toi.

Superman [22 :17] : J'ai envie de pleurer mais Carpe Bruyante me dit que je suis plus fort que ça alors je vais mordre mon poing et dire que c'est de la sueur qui coule sur mon visage.

Ghost King [22 :18] : Wow...

Ghost King [22 :18] : J'ai le boîtier sacré btw !

Superman [22 :18] : Dépêche de sortir de là alors, je suis pas sûr du temps qu'il faudra avant qu'une Sentinelle Divine finisse par nous tomber dessus.

Ghost King [22 :19] : Je me dépêche, arrête de stresser bon sang...

Superman [22 :23] : Ici Maman Chouette, j'ai Carpe Bruyante et Papillon du Zéphyr. Rends-toi sans faire d'histoire, Chauve Souris Incomprise et j'éviterai de leur faire du mal.

Superman a envoyé une photo. [22 :23]

Ghost King [22 :24] : JAMAIS ! LE BOITIER SACRE EST A NOUS, MES SOLDATS SONT DE BONS SOLDATS, ILS VOUS METTRONT HORS D'ETAT DE NUIRE MAMAN CHOUETTE !

Superman [22 :24] : En es-tu si sûr, Nico di Angelo ?

Ghost King [22 :24] : *inspiration surprise*

Ghost King [22:24]: Ce n'est qu'un repli stratégique, Maman Chouette, mais je reviendrai.


	52. Acte VIII: Frank et Percy

**_Bonjour, c'est pas que je n'ai pas de détermination pour écrire mais j'ai pas de détermination pour vivre tout court alors bon... Normalement il reste encore 4 scènes mais peut être moins si j'y arrive vraiment pas._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VIII, scène 4, Frank et Percy_**

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :45] : MON PAPILLON DU ZEPHYR CHERIIIIII !

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :45] : ENVOLE !

Nounours Boy [22 :45] : Au moins tu as gardé ton humour, Carpe Bruyante...

Nounours Boy [22 :45] : Papillon du Zéphyr est le papillon le plus courageux que je connaisse, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui.

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :46] : Oui je sais, mais on fête nos trois mois demain et je veux qu'on soit ensemble...

Nounours Boy [22 :46] : Depuis quand tu es devenu romantique, Carpe Bruyante ?

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :46] : Depuis que je suis devenu un peu plus PD, Petit Ours.

Nounours Boy [22 :46] : Toujours aussi vulgaire, c'est génial...

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :46] : Ah je t'en prie ! On a risqué nos vies pour un foutu boîtier, j'ai le droit d'être vulgaire.

Nounours Boy [22 :47] : Scarabée de Feu a réussi sa mission ou est-ce qu'on a fait ça pour rien... ?

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :47] : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas repartir chercher mon compagnon avec Aigle Avisé et Chouette Discrète très prochainement vu que c'est CETTE FOUTUE MAMAN CHOUETTE QUI A MON COMPAGNON

Nounours Boy [22 :48] : Athéna ?

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :48] : Oui, Athéna ?

Nounours Boy [22 :48] : J'avais pas mis autant de « ? », t'abuses...

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :49] : Je suis pas de super humeur, alors je n'abuse, TU abuses, tu es dans l'abus et j'espère que tu vas arrêter dès maintenant parce que c'est la décadenceuh.

Nounours [22 :50] : Plus sérieusement ; si Scarabée de Feu réussit à supprimer les données du Boîtier Sacré, on va pouvoir faire un échange et récupérer Papillon du Zéphyr sans problème, non ? Et pour une fois que c'est pas Chauve Souris Incomprise qu'ils prennent en otage...

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :51] : Je vais faire un feu de joie avec les ailes de Chauve Souris Incomprise parce qu'il a tellement mal choisi nos pseudos que Maman Chouette l'a reconnu en quelques secondes, est-ce que tu y crois ?

Nounours Boy [22 :51] : On parle de Maman Chouette, et puis, Chauve Souris Incomprise pour la personne que ce nom désigne... C'est assez transparent.

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :52] : Tu vas devoir dire à ton duo que c'est bon pour Scarabée de Feu et Chat Devin, ils viennent de finir de nettoyer les données du Boîtier Divin de Condor du Soleil.

Nounours Boy [22 :53] : ...

Nounours Boy [22 :54] : J'ai absolument rien compris mais OK, je vais dire à Will que Léo et Rachel ont réussi à enlever nos numéros du portable d'Apollon.

Cervelle d'Algues [22 :54] : LES PSEUDOS BON SANG !


	53. Acte VIII : Athéna et Apollon

**_Je passe l'oral de français demain donc je passe en coup de vent pour poster ça, merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture, je vous aime !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte VIII, scène 5, Athéna et Apollon - j'ai changé le surnom d'Athéna pour Hedwige la Chouette pour éviter de tous vous perdre-_**

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :12] : Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant, Apollon, tu le sais ?

Le Roi Soleil [23 :13] : OH C'EST BON HEIN, J'AI COMPRIS !

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :13] : Change de ton avec moi.

Le Roi Soleil [23 :13] : Excuse-moi, je suis tellement frustré en ce moment que je ne sais plus sur qui passer ma frustration...

Le Roi Soleil [23 :13] : Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu faire ça ?

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :14] : Moi je sais.

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :14] : J'ai réussi à capturer Jason Grace et Percy Jackson.

Le Roi Soleil [23 :14] : ATHENA JE T'ADORE MA CHERIE *keur keur*

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :14] : Mais je les ai relâchés.

Le Roi Soleil [23 :15] : ?

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :15] : Enfin, Percy m'a mordu et est parti en courant en hurlant qu'il reviendrait pour Jason et j'ai gardé Jason juste le temps de le cuisiner.

Le Roi Soleil [23 :20] : T'attends que je te supplie pour que tu commences à me raconter ce que tu sais ?

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :20] : Peut être ?

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :20] : (Sois convainquant)

Le Roi Soleil [23 :22] : Athéna, déesse la plus intelligente de toutes, qui est très jolie et qui sent bon, je t'en prie, dis moi ce que tu sais. Je sais que tu sais que nous savons que je ne mérite pas ton aide mais je sais aussi que tu sais que nous savons que tu es une personne infiniment bonne et que tu daigneras bien donner un peu de ton temps d'immortelle à un pauvre dieu en détresse comme moi.

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :22] : Je me sens encore plus puissante que d'habitude, ça fait tellement de bien !

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :23] : Très bien Apollon, laisse-moi te dire ce que je sais ;

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :28] : Créée par Nico di Angelo, l'A.S.O.C.I.A.L (Association Secrète Œuvrant Contre (les) Indésirables Agaçants (et) Lourds) avait pour but de lancer une expédition pour récupérer ton portable. Il y était parti avec Jason Grace et Percy Jackson mais c'est là que je suis intervenue. Il est tout de même reparti avec ton portable qui a été nettoyé par Léo Valdez et Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ensuite, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano et Annabeth Chase ont été envoyés pour récupérer Jason Grace et te rendre ton portable. Tout est clair ?

Le Roi Soleil [23 :30] : qsopjiqazshdjiuoqisloiaqopsiapoQJSW ?Q¨Ppasjqdghqsgh

Hedwige la Chouette [23 :30] : Arrête de pleurer sur ton clavier, tu envoies n'importe quoi...


	54. Programme

Bonsoir mes lecteurs, comment ça va bien ? Alors, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce sur plusieurs points pour l'été, le fandom et tout et je fais ça sur ma fanfic la plus "populaire" (JE SUIS FAMOUS HAHAHAHA) pour avoir un maximum de retour.

 ** _1) La pétition_**

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes sur les réseaux sociaux, surtout Twitter, mais un ami a lancé une pétition pour avoir une meilleure adaptation de la saga. Elle est adressée à Rick Riordan, Netflix, ce genre de personnes et j'aimerais, dans la mesure du possible, que vous la fassiez tourner parce qu'on mérite un truc mieux que les films qu'on a eu. Je sais que certains pensent qu'ils sont très biens, mais imaginez une série ou un dessin animé PJO ! ON POURRAIT ENFIN VOIR UN VRAI PERCY DE 10 ANS A L'ECRAN SDIJQZUIDHHQSD. Alors, pour le bien du fandom, partagez à fond !

Le lien pour la pétition ; w w w. change p/a-percy -jackson-tv-serie- fanfilm (sans les espaces) #PercyJacksonPetition (hashtag à faire tourner !)

 ** _2) Mon programme d'été_**

Posté sur mon profil, normalement vous l'avez vu (ou pas), le voici :

\- Acte 9 et 10 de Correspondance entre demi-dieux puis clôture de la fanfic'- Suite de Romance sans paroles parce qu'on me l'a demandée- Reprise des listes "21 choses" Hetalia et PJO- Une fanfic' Jercy pour la grande gagnante du concours sur le A.S.O.C.I.A.L (ça devait être un OS mais je suis inspiré.e)- Continuation des trucs en cours-Un événement que je veux créer mais j'ai besoin de prendre votre température avantCa sera mis à jour au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de mes projets, je veux finir ma carrière d'écrivain.e de fanfiction dans un arc en ciel d'écrits donc ça risque de péter sa mère avec tous les trucs que j'ai jamais osé poster ou écrire (GENRE UN SMUT BIEN EPICE SAMER)

Je vais reprendre le dernier point pour le développer d'ailleurs ;

 ** _3) Une semaine du Jercy_**

Elle était prévue avec une amie sur mais elle a disparu de la circulation, et c'est quand même un truc que je veux faire donc si vous avez envie de faire avec moi une semaine sur le Jercy, laissez un commentaire et on s'organise ça ! ca ferait un truc du genre Jour 1 : Premier baiser, Jour 2 : Parents déjà et je vous laisse choisir les thèmes pour les autres jours. Histoire de contaminer encore plus de gens avec notre couple !

 ** _4) FAQ_**

J'y tiens, juste un peu. Si vous avez envie de me poser des questions, de me proposer des choses genre des idées de fanfic, me demandez des trucs trop sexy olala (je dis de la merde), je vous laisse mon curious cat à disposition, ou vous pouvez juste laisser un commentaire je me ferais une joie de répondre à vos questions. Même si c'est sur une partie d'une de mes fanfics que vous auriez pas compris, ABSOLUMENT TOUT !

Mon curious cat : ADamGraecus

C'est fini pour les annonces, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et on se voit sans doute demain pour un petit quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Jason ou dimanche pour l'acte IX de cette correspondance entre demi-dieux.

Je vous aime, Capitaine Awesome ~


	55. Acte IX : Lou Ellen et Jason

**_Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Est-ce que vous allez en vacances cette année ? Parce que moi pas du tout mais je vais avoir du mal à avoir accès à un ordi... Je suis encore en retard pour l'écriture de cet acte, je l'avais même pas commencé pour vous dire mais ça devrait aller. A ceux qui ont signé la pétition, merci beaucoup ça compte ! Et ceux qui veulent la signer, c'est le chapitre précédent ~ N'hésitez pas à la partager et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte IX, scène 1, Jason et Lou Ellen_**

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:42]: Tu as essayé de m'appeler en pleine nuit, t'es fou ?

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:42]: Aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, je dors la nuit, romain.

Superman [09:45]: Désolé Lou, mais jamais je n'aurais fait ça si ce n'était pas de la PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE !

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:45]: C'est pas parce que tu écris de la PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE en majuscules que ça donne plus de force à ton argument...

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:45]: C'est juste que tu me fais hurler dans ma tête PLUS QU'AUTRE CHOSE.

Superman [09:46]: J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plaît, ne me le fais pas regretter.

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:46]: OH

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:46]: TU SEMBLES DESESPERER

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:47]: Tu vas pleurer ? Je me nourris de male tears :)

Superman [09:47]: Oui je vais pleurer parce que tu m'agaces c'est impossible juste AIDE MOI !

Superman [09:47]: Et si tu le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Piper...

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:47]: Tout de suite les points de suspension alors que je taquine juste un peu, calme toi Jason, je fais ça avec tout le monde tu sais !

Superman [09:48]: Ecoute, je t'aime bien mais j'ai passé une horrible nuit avec Piper qui a essayé de me violer tout le long, Percy qui me fait une crise de jalousie et Drew qui est partie en semaine "shopping" pile au moment où j'ai besoin d'elle alors, je suis à bout, je vais pleurer, viens boire mes larmes si ça t'amuse mais avant, aide moi !

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:50]: W O W

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:50]: Je vais aussi te ramener le nom d'un mec hyper sympa que je connais, il tient un cabinet et je pense que si tu lui parles de temps en temps ça t'aidera à aller mieux, d'accord Superman ?

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:51]: Juste, ne fais rien de fou comme de sauter par la fenêtre.

Superman [09:51]: Lou

Superman [09:51]: Je suis dans un BUNGALOW

Superman [09:51]: La fenêtre est à... 1 mètre du sol ?

Superman [09:52]: Et en plus je sai !

You're a Wizard, Lou [09:52]: Tu sais quoi, je vais te ramener des serviettes hygiéniques en fait et une bouillotte, ça te soulagera les douleurs.


	56. Acte IX : Magnus et Samirah

**_Bonjour à tous ! Mon envie c'était de mettre aussi le monde de Magnus Chase dans cette fanfic', donc voici ici l'arrivée de Magnus Chase et Alex Fierro à la colonie. Si vous avez pas lu les livres je vous conseille de le faire au plus vite, et vous n'avez qu'à savoir qu'ils sont issus de la mythologie nordique, qu'Alex est genderfluid (COMME MOI) et que le Fierrochase c'est presque canon. Ah, et Magnus est le cousin d'Annabeth._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ? Capitaine Awesome_**

 ** _Acte IX, scène 2, Magnus et Samirah_**

Muslim Queen [11:41] : Tu es arrivé ?

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:41]: Presque, Alex dit qu'elle te passe le bonjour.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:41]: (POURQUOI T'ES PAS VENUE AVEC MOI SAM ?)

Muslim Queen [11:42]: Tout va bien alors, pour une fois.

Muslim Queen [11:42]: (POUR QUE TU SOIS UN VRAI MÂLE ET QUE TU TENTES UN PETIT QUELQUE CHOSE)

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:42] : Je pense que j'ai envie de partir, j'ai vu une fille partir en courant, suivie par un garçon qui lui hurlait un truc du genre "C'EST MON COPAIN, PIPER, LE MIEN A MOI !"

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:42]: Je vois pas ma cousine non plus...

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:43]: AH SI

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:43]: Elle court après Piper, le garçon jaloux et un autre blond que j'avais pas vu au début, j'ai peur Samirah.

Muslim Queen [11:45]: Je sais pas quoi dire, fais attention à toi Magnus...

Muslim Queen [11:45]: Et si tu sais pas quoi faire, cache-toi derrière Alex, elle te sauvera.

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:45]: J'pense pas qu'on ait si besoin que ça de se faire des amis à la colonie des grecs, surtout s'ils sont tous comme ça !

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:46]: ATTENDS, Y'A LE MEC JALOUX QUI ARRIVE SUR MOI

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:46]: IL DIT QUE LE BLEU C'EST LA PLUS BELLE COULEUR AU MONDE

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [11:46]: FIGHT ME !

Muslim Queen [11:46]: Ah bon sang, Magnus...

Muslim Queen [11:47]: TU es un idiot et j'ai eu tord de penser que tu pouvais t'occuper de ça...

Muslim Queen [11:48]: EVITE DE MOURIR UNE DEUXIEME FOIS !

Muslim Queen [12:33]: Magnus ?

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:36]: Il a perdu sa bagarre contre le mec jaloux (Percy Jackson, l'ex d'Annabeth et meilleur ami) et est en train de se faire soigner par un rayon de soleil en personne (Will Solace).

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:36] : C'est Alex d'ailleurs.

Pas-si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:36]: (Will est vraiment un rayon de soleil, il brille de douceur !)

Muslim Queen [12:37]: Je voulais pas en arriver là mais c'est trop tard, j'embarque Hearth et Blitz et j'arrive.


	57. Acte IX: Hearthstone et Leo

**_Bonjour, comment ça va ? J'ai eu un gros problème avec mon compte FF donc je vais poster tous les chapitres à la suite, désolé.e du dérangement occasionné :(_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome_**

 ** _Acte IX, scène 3, Hearthstone et Léo_**

This Man Is On Fire [15:29]: C'est cool de m'avoir donné ton numéro mec, tu m'as l'air sympa même si tu parles pas vraiment.

This Man Is On Fire [15:29]: En plus t'as réussi à sauver Piper avec ta magie ! J'pense qu'on va devenir de bons amis, Hearth.

Rune Lord [15:30]: Avec plaisir, j'aime aider mes amis.

This Man Is On Fire [15:30]: Par contre tu m'évites, j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

Rune Lord [15:30]: Non, je n'ai rien contre toi, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

This Man Is On Fire [15:30]: Parce que je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois toute à l'heure et tu n'as pas voulu te retourner...

Rune Lord [15:30]: AH !

Rune Lord [15:31]: Je suis sourd, Léo...

This Man Is On Fire [15:31]: HEIN ?

This Man Is On Fire [15:31]: QUOI ?

This Man Is On Fire [15:32]: JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLE HEARTH, SI SEULEMENT TU SAVAIS A QUEL POINT JE VOULAIS PAS OMG OMG OMG EXCUSE MOI JE VAIS ALLER ME BRULER POUR ME PUNIR DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Rune Lord [15:32]: Non Léo, je t'assure que ça va, ça arrive tu sais !

This Man Is On Fire [15:32]: C'est vrai ? Dis moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider !

Rune Lord [15:33]: En fait Léo, j'aurais besoin du filtre d'amour de ton amie.

This Man Is On Fire [15:33]: Mais tu n'es pas déjà en couple avec la fashion victim toi ?

Rune Lord [15:33]: C'est pas pour Blitz, c'est pour Alex.

This Man Is On Fire [15:34]: AH NON, C'EST MAL DE PIQUER LA COPINE D'UN AUTRE !

Rune Lord [15:34]: Alex et Magnus ne sont pas encore en couple, du coup je pensais qu'une petite aide ne serait pas de refus.

This Man Is On Fire [15:35]: Oooooooh *mouvement de sourcils*

This Man Is On Fire [15:35]: Considère que c'est déjà fait, Léo l'ange de l'amour est sur le coup mon pote !


	58. Acte IX : Hazel et Blitzen

**_Acte IX, scène 4, Hazel et Blitzen_**

Diamond Girl [17:40] : Tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec ton ami Alex ?

Fashion Victim [17:42] : ***AmiE

Diamond Girl [17:42] : C'est un garçon pourtant, non ?

Fashion Victim [17:42] : C'est elle qui choisit ce qu'elle veut être et autant elle se sentirait coupable de te frapper parce que tu adorable autant elle le ferait quand même pour montre l'exemple ou quelque chose dans le genre haha !

Fashion Victim [17:43] : Enfin, peu importe. Que se passe-t-il avec Alex, jolie demoiselle ?

Diamond Girl [17:45] : Elle... Je ne fille pas fille de Vénus mais elle me semble complètement amoureuse de Magnus et je l'ai remarqué depuis son arrivée.

Fashion Victim [17:45] : Mais ?

Diamond Girl [17:45] : Mais elle se contrôlait très bien jusque là et maintenant elle l'a enfermé dans le bunker des enfants d'Héphaïstos et elle ne veut plus le laisser sortir !

Fashion Victim [17:46] : Quoi ?

Fashion Victim [17:46] : Je viens de voir ton ami, l'ange de l'amour apparemment, revenir de la forêt avec un grand sourire ! Tu penses que c'est lié ?

Diamond Girl [17:47]: L'ange de l'amour ? Tu peux me le décrire ?

Fashion Victim [17:47] : Petit, bouclé, latino, mignon, une ceinture à outils sympathique autour de la taille et des traces de brûlures sur ses vêtements très originales.

Fashion Victim [17:47] : Il est magnifique ma chérie, je le mets dans le thème 'sexy en tenue de travail' et je lui mets la note de 8. Je pense qu'il a de grandes chances de gagner Les Dieux du Shopping s'il reste naturel.

Diamond Girl [17:48] ; Je t'aime bien Blitzen mais je comprends pas ce que tu me racontes alors je vais juste te dire que c'est bien et te demander de me rejoindre devant le bunker en amenant avec toi ton amie au foulard vert et celui à l'écharpe.

Fashion Victim [17:49] : Est ce que ça va Hazel ?

Fashion Victim [17:49] : Tu sembles énervée mon petit bretzel...

Diamond Girl [17:49] : Juste fais ce que je te dis, on va niquer des mères et Leo est un homme mort.


	59. Acte IX : Magnus et Percy (et Annabeth)

**_Parfois je me dis les Dieux sont contre moi parce que comme je n'ai plus d'ordinateur je ne peux plus vraiment écrire mes chapitres (J'AIME PAS LE CLAVIER SUR MON PORTABLE, J'AI DES GROS DOIGTS MOI !) et donc mon programme d'été tombe à l'eau. Désolé.e du retard du coup, et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome._**

 ** _Acte IX, scène 5, Magnus et Percy (ET ANNABETH)_**

Cervelle d'Algues [19:32]: Hazel a niqué des mères, je vais pas m'excuser pour elle parce que je suis fier.

Cervelle d'Algues [19:23]: MON BEBE GRANDIT SI VITE !*sob sob*

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [19:23]: Je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne avec qui je voulais parler...

Cervelle d'Algues [19:23] : Comment ça ? Tu devrais êtr de ma présence dans tes SMS.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [19:24]: Ecoute, je t'aime mais non, je t'aime pas.

Cervelle d'Algues [19:24]: ?

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [19:24]: J'ai beaucoup de raisons mais les deux grandes raisons sont que tu as pour couleur préférée le bleu (SERIEUSEMENT MEC ?)

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [19:24]: Et que tu as quitté Annabeth, la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse, alors que ça aurait du être le contraire.

Cervelle d'Algues [19:32]: C'est un peu méchant mais hyper mignon ce que tu as dit, merci !

Cervelle d'Algues [19:32] : (C'est Annabeth, Percy est parti, je cite, te "NIQUER TES MORTS")

Cervelle d'Algues [19:33]: (Mais Nico l'a suivi parce qu'il trouve ça pas correct de s'en prendre aux morts et que si Percy continuait à faire le fou, il se devrait de le punir)

Cervelle d'Algues [19:33]: (Si tu veux mon avis, il a du commencer à verser dans des pratiques douteuses avec Will ce qui est très choquant vu qu'ils ont à peine 15 ans)

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [19:34]: Tu as passé vraiment trop de temps avec tes amis étranges, tu deviens comme eux, ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse mais wow, que se passe-t-il Annabeth ?

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [19:34]: (On est jamais trop jeunes pour découvrir des choses *WINK*)

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [19:35]: Je cherche une vengeance pour Hearth et Léo, tu as quelque chose ? On m'a dit que tu étais spécialisée dans le domaine avec Nico di Angelo mais je n'ai pas son numéro... Alex est dans le coup aussi !

Cervelle d'Algues [19:36]: TU AS FRAPPE A LA BONNE PORTE, J'ARRIVE ON VA PLANIFIER CA DANS LA JOIE ET LA BONNE HUMEUR !

Cervelle d'Algues [19:36}: *rire maléfique*

Cervelle d'Algues [20:02]: Du coup je suis au courant les gars, même une vente d'organes ne vous rapportera pas assez pour acheter mon silence... *smiley avec le sourire sur le côté genre il est pervers un peu mais tu sais qu'il sait quelque chose que tu sais pas, gros vicieux le gars*


	60. Acte IX : Alex et Nico

**_J'ai toujours cru que la seule chose que je pourrais faire sans me priver ça serait écrire, mais il faut croire que même pour ça on me met des bâtons dans les roues... Enfin, ça couplé avec mon humeur désastreuse, ça donne des update beaucoup moins régulières. J'en suis tellement désolé.e... Merci de continuer à me lire, et à croire en ce que je fais ? Ça me donne envie d'y croire aussi._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte XI, scène 6, Nico et Alex_**

Ghost King [00:00] : Minuit, l'heure du crime.

Not an Argr [00:00] : C'est l'heure du cunni aussi, non ?

Not an Argr [00:00] : Et l'heure du Drarry.

Ghost King [00:00] : Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley.

Not an Argr [00:01] : Bienvenue dans le cercle très restreint de mes héros, Nico di Angelo.

Not an Argr [00:01] : Je pense que nous allons nous apprécier très fortement, surtout si tu m'aides à me venger !

Ghost King [00:01] : Je ne suis pas la même personne la nuit que le jour, tu risque d'être déçue...

Not an Argr [00:02] : Alors je te donne la lune et les étoiles, mais en échange tu dois me donner le soleil, la mer et les nuages.

Ghost King [00:02] : PAS LE SOLEIL !

Ghost King [00:02] : Je te donne les fleurs si tu veux, mais je garde mon soleil.

Not an Argr [00:02] : J'avais encore des doutes sur vous deux. Magnus n'arrêtait pas de me dire que "Noooon, regarde les !", mais vu que j'avais Sam de mon côté, j'ai pu le pousser à parier sur la nature de votre relation ~

Ghost King [00:02] : Qu'est ce que tu as gagné ?

Not an Argr [00:03] : Tu verras quand le plan sera mis en place, c'est grandiose !

Ghost King [00:03] : Ooooh, j'adore faire des plans de vengeance comme ça ! C'est juste génial ! Si je pouvais en faire mon métier...

Not an Argr [00:03] : Et pourquoi pas ?

Ghost King [00:03] : Non, j'ai reçu un mail d'Hadonémésis... Si je continue à faire ce genre de vengeances illégales je vais me prendre une amende.

Not an Argr [00:03] : Dur ! Je ferai en sorte que cette dernière soit géniale juste parce qu'on partage cette aura badass !

Ghost King [00:04] : Va dormir, vile flatteur, demain sera ton jour de gloire !

Ghost King [00:04] : On mettra le plan à exécution à partir de douze heures treize.

Not an Argr [00:04] : Très bien, je te fais confiance ! Et pour les noms de code ?

Ghost King [00:05] : J'ai laissé tomber les noms de code il y a bien longtemps... Pourtant j'avais des idées du tonnerre de Zeus ! Pas assez codés faut croire...

Not an Argr [00:05] : Je vois... Bon, à demain pour la dernière de ta carrière *clin d'oeil*


	61. Acte X : Frank et Samirah (Et Reyna)

**_Acte X, scène 1, Frank et Samirah (et Reyna)_**

Nounours Boy [08:12]: Alors vous allez vraiment repartir ? J'aurais aimé venir vous voir pourtant...

Muslim Queen [08:13]: Je suis désolée, Frank, tu semblais vraiment sympathique mais Chiron a préféré que nous partions le plus vite possible.

Nounours Boy [08:13]: Quoi ? Chiron ? Mais il est toujours là à prôner le mélange des cultures !

Nounours Boy [08:13]: Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ...?

Muslim Queen [08:15]: C'est une longue histoire vraiment trop étrange, ça prendrait du temps à raconter...

Muslim Queen [08:15]: Mais ta copine, Hazel, elle était là ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

Nounours Boy [08:15]: Justement, impossible de mettre la main sur elle ! On dirait qu'elle m'évite...

Nounours Boy [08:15]: Owww attends, il y a Reyna qui voudrait te parler ! Je lui donne mon portable pour que ça soit plus simple. Elle dit que des SMS seront suffisants parce qu'elle n'ose même pas le dire à voix haute... ?

Muslim Queen [08:16]: Aaaah...

Nounours Boy [08:17]: Ici Reyna, es-tu au courant que ton petit ami blond est encore en vie parce que JE suis intervenue ?

Muslim Queen [08:17]: Magnus n'est pas mon petit ami et puis, si tu avais su contrôler ton petit ami blond avec les ours en peluche...

Nounours Boy [08:17]: Octave est un idiot mais un idiot avec du pouvoir. Je peux comprendre que Cheveux Verts et Blondinette aient eu envie de se venger de Dobby et Léo Valdez mais passer par Annabeth et Nico en mettant au courant Percy ? C'était tout sauf intelligent.

Nounours Boy [08:17]: La vraie question c'est comment est-ce qu'ils en sont arrivés au stade où ils ont fait brûler la moitié des champs de fraises ET la moitié des vêtements d'Octave ?

Nounours Boy [08:17]: DEUX MOIS, il m'avait fallu DEUX MOIS pour le pousser à la colonie pour qu'il apprenne à aimer les grecs.

Nounours Boy [08:17]: Est-ce que tu peux me donner un point positif ?

Muslim Queen [08:18]: Il y a eu beaucoup de nouvelles amitiés ?

Muslim Queen [09:10]: Frank ? Reyna ? Je suis vraiment désolée, on est en route pour repartir donc vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.

Muslim Queen [10:48]: ?

Nounours Boy [10:58]: VOUS AVEZ FAIT BRÛLER LES CHEVEUX D'HAZEL MON BEBE EN SUCRE ?


	62. Acte X : Frank et Percy

**_Bonsoir ! Frank est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui est très rarement mis à l'honneur alors pour ce dernier acte, vous allez suivre Détective Frank dans sa quête de la vérité (et il cherche quelqu'un à blâmer pour la perte des cheveux de sa copine...)  
Désolé.e du post tardif... Bonne lecture ?  
Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte X, scène 2, Frank et Percy_**

Nounours Boy [11:00] ; Percy ?

Cervelle d'Algues [11:00] ; Frank, mon enfant, j'attendais ta venue.

Nounours Boy [11:00] ; Quel est ton prix ?

Cervelle d'Algues [11:00] ; Quelles sont tes limites ?

Nounours Boy [11:00] ; Si c'est pour Hazel, aucune.

Cervelle d'Algues [11:01] ; Wow, c'est aventureux et mon esprit déplacé pourrait se réveiller.

Cervelle d'Algues [11:01] ; Je veux Octave, ce bâtard mérite de finir de brULAAAAAAAY !

Nounours Boy [11:02] ; Très bien, mais tu ne dis pas que je te l'ai ramené alors ! Je ne veux pas de problèmes non plus...

Cervelle d'Algues [11:02] ; T'inquiète poulette !

Cervelle d'Algues [11:04] ; Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? Je peux te donner mon point de vue mais tu devrais aller avoir Annabeth, Nico, Magnus ou Alex...

Nounours Boy [11:04] ; Sois bref, fils de Neptune.

Cervelle d'Algues [11:04] ; **** Poséidon olala

Cervelle d'Algues [11:04] ; Tout ce que je sais c'est que le Fierrochase étant devenu canon n'importe comment, ils ont fait appel à Vengeance and cie. Sauf que ta gentille copine est venue niquer des mères comme la princesse qu'elle est. Mais là, y'a Octave qui était un déplacement et c'était reparti "gna gna les grecs" avec pour variante "gna gna les amis des grecs" et puis je me suis fait assommé par Nico.

Nounours Boy [11:06] ; Quoi ?!

Cervelle d'Algues [11:06] ; "J'en savais trop" rien du tout, il était encore au bout de sa vie parce que pile au moment où il me ment avec son "t'es pas mon genre" bah je découvre que j'aime les garçons aussi.

Cervelle d'Algues [11:06] ; Il l'a eue mauvaise, c'est tout.

Nounours Boy [11:07] ; ... En fait tu sais rien.

Cervelle d'Algues [11:07] ; Désolé ?

Nounours Boy [11:08] ; Tu me fatigues Percy.

Cervelle d'Algues [11:10] ; Mais c'est toujours OK pour Octave ?

Cervelle d'Algues [11:34] : Frank ?

Cervelle d'Algues [11:54] : Ow shit.


	63. Acte X : Frank et Will

**_Hello ! C'est étrange d'écrire un truc sans même être sûr.e de ce qu'il va se passer mais c'est ce que je fais depuis le début. Genre là, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien mettre dans ce chapitre mais ça sort anyways.  
On se rapproche petit à petit de la source du problème, détective Frank s'approche !  
Bonne lecture ? Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte X, scène 3, Frank et Will_**

Nounours Boy [11:18] ; Will ?

Sunshine [11:18] ; Le seul, l'unique ! Que me vaut ta présence dans mes SMS, Frank ?

Nounours Boy [11:18] ; Les dieux soient loués !

Nounours Boy [11:18] ; On m'a dit que tu étais plutôt proche de ce Magnus...

Sunshine [11:19] ; Ah oui, on partage le même amour pour les personnes un peu D4RK et il soigne très bien, il m'a donné quelques astuces pendant que je soignais tous les idiots impliqués dans l'IDLV.

Nounours Boy [11:19] ;L' IDLV ?

Sunshine [11:19] ; L'Incident De La Vengeance.

Sunshine [11:20] ; Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est juste un petit nom que j'ai décidé de lui donner pour aller plus vite.

Nounours Boy [11:20] ; Je t'aime beaucoup Will mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

Sunshine [11:20] ; Ah vraiment ? Mais tu sais que Hazel...

Sunshine [11:20] ; Enfin tu vois...

Nounours Boy [11:20] ; Oui je sais, elle n'a plus de cheveux et je veux savoir qui je dois blâmer pour ça.

Sunshine [11:20] ; Déjà c'est pas Nico ! Pas que c'est mon copain et donc je le protège mais tu sais que pour lui Hazel est très importante !

Sunshine [11:20] ; Ce n'est ni Percy ni Jason ; Jason a laissé Nico assommer Percy et me l'a amené directement, il se sentait coupable mais c'était la seule solution...

Nounours Boy [11:21] ; Il reste donc les nordiques, Annabeth, Octave et Léo.

Nounour Boy [11:21] ; Tu as le numéro de ce Magnus Chase ? Je vais devoir lui parler.

Sunshine [11:21] ; Je n'étais pas sur place mais il y a 102738% de chances que ça soit de la faute de Léo vu que ses cheveux ont été BRÛLÉS !

Nounours Boy [11:22] ; Oh je t'en prie, il a eu un faible pour Hazel pendant des semaines, il n'aurait pas fait ça intentionnellement...

Nounours Boy [11:23] ; Merci Will, je pense qu'on va se revoir bientôt ~

Sunshine [11:23] ; ?

Nounours Boy [11:23] ; *smiley qui fait un clin d'oeil*


	64. Acte X : Frank et Magnus

**Ça fait étrange de me dire que j'écris les dernières scènes de cette fanfic' mais ça aurait été une superbe expérience ! On s'approche de la fin et Frank... Il va bientôt avoir une bonne discussion avec Léo ça risque d'être musclé hehe  
Bonne lecture à .s, Capitaine Awesome ~**

 **Acte X, scène 4, Frank et Magnus**

Nounours Boy [12:23] ; Bien le bonjour, Magnus Chase.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:23] ; Inspecteur Zhang, je vous attendais.

Nounours Boy [12:23] ; Alors tu sais ce que j'attends de toi.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:23] ; Oui.

Nounours Boy [12:23] ; Hum.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:23] ; Hum hum.

Nounours Boy [12:23] ; Eh bien ?

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:24] ; Eh...

Nounours Boy [12:24] ; ?

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:24] ; En fait je sais pas vraiment ce que tu me veux mais j'ai voulu jouer le jeu parce que ça faisait comme dans les films et c'était drôle !

Nounours Boy [12:26] ; Wow, parfois je me dis que Percy n'est pas très... Enfin tu vois quoi. Que Léo est un véritable idiot mais là, je pense sincèrement que tu passes entre les deux sans problème.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:26] ; Hey ! Parle pas de moi comme ça ! Et en plus, je suis ami avec Percy et Leo maintenant donc c'est encore moins cool.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:26] ; En plus ils sont censés être tes amis, non ? Moi je traite pas comme ça mes amis...

Nounours Boy [12:26] ; Vous avez brûlé les cheveux de ma petite copine !

Nounours Boy [12:27] ; Alors je veux toute la vérité et je t'epargnerai peut être, c'est pas encore sûr

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:27] ; Wow, tu sais très bien négocier ça me donne envie de tout te dire ! Prépare le canapé histoire que je m'allonge aussi hein

Nounours Boy [12:27] ; Tu vas pas m'aider, c'est ça ?

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:27] ; J'ai juré sur le Stick je ne devais rien dire parce que c'était à Leo de le faire.

Nounours Boy [12:27] ; Le Styx tu veux dire ? La rivière qui passe dans les Enfers chez les grecs ?

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:28] ; AAAAAAAAAH D'ACCORD !

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:28] ; Je me disais bien que c'était idiot de jurer un stick de colle... Merci de cette explication.

Nounours Boy [12:28] ; C'etait la discussion la plus inutile de ma vie, je suis partagé entre rire et pleurer.

Pas-Si-Mort-Que-Ca [12:28] ; Je peux te dire qu'on a bien vengé les cheveux de ta copine parce qu'Alex et moi avons fait une toute nouvelle coupe de cheveux à Leo. Je te laisse voir ça te toi même et à plus tard ~

Nounours Boy [12:28] : Ah bon ?

Nounours Boy [18:54] ; OH MES DIEUX ALEX, MAGNUS, VOUS ÊTES MES HÉROS !


	65. Acte X : Frank et Hearthstone

**_Bonsoir ! On a tendance à oublier que l'idée de Léo n'est pas partie de lui et que c'est Hearth le coupable. Ça veut dire qu'il était lui aussi présent le jour du cRIIIIIime et qu'il va passer sous le détecteur de mensonges à distance de l'inspecteur Frank._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Acte X, scène 5, Hearthstone et Frank

Rune Lord [14:52] ; On m'a dit que ta petite amie a perdu ses cheveux et même si je ne l'ai pas vue je suis horriblement désolé parce que tout est de ma faute.

Nounours Boy [14:53] ; Comment ça ?

Nounours Boy [14:53] ; Attends, qui est-ce que tu es déjà ?

Rune Lord [14:53] ; Je suis Hearth, on me reconnaît aussi au fait que je sois sourd...

Nounours Boy [14:53] ; Ah.

Nounours Boy [14:53] ; Maintenant je me sens coupable d'être là pour te remonter les bretelles...

Rune Lord [14:54] ; Je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. De toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Rune Lord [14:54] ; Pose moi plutôt les questions que tu as envie de me poser, j'arrive bientôt dans un endroit où il est compliqué de capter...

Nounours Boy [14:55] ; Très bien, comme tu sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait aux cheveux d'Hazel, dis-moi ce qu'il t'ont fait à toi !

Rune Lord [14:55] ; Alex et Magnus étaient plutôt énervés contre moi alors... ils m'ont donné en pâture à Annabeth et Nico !!

Nounours Boy [14:55] ; Donné en pâture ? Ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça ! ... Je crois ?

Rune Lord [14:55] ; TU CROIS MAL ! CES ENFANTS SONT ISSUS DU DIABLE EN PERSONNE !

Nounours Boy [14:55] ; Beau-Papa n'est pas si horrible, une fois que tu le connais. Et puis, Annie est fille d'Athéna !!

Rune Lord [14:56] ; C'est une expression pour te dire qu'ils m'ont fait des choses affreuses...

Nounours Boy [14:56: Ils t'ont fait écouter ce rappeur français ? Jul il me semble, c'est horriiiiiible

Rune Lord [14:56] ; Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait "écouter"

Nounours Boy [14:56] ; ... Excuse-moi...

Rune Lord [14:57] ; J'ai du regarder l'intégral des Feux de l'Amour et heureusement que je devais partir, sinon j'aurais sans doute demander une mort rapide et sans plus de douleur

Nounours Boy [14:57] ; Wow

Nounours Boy [14:57] ; Mais ils sont sadiques ????

Rune Lord [14:57] ; C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Hazel, je me souvenais à peine de mon prénom au bout de la deuxième heure...

Nounours Boy [14:57: Ah, Léo vient de me répondre, je vais lui poser des questions à lui, bon rétablissement mon pauvre *smiley qui compatit*

Rune Lord [14:58] ; Merci et amuse-toi bien !


	66. Acte X : Frank et Léo

**_*musique qui fait peur* CA Y EST, LA RENCONTRE FINALE ! Vu que je suis le/la roi/reine du tease ce chapitre ne va pas tout vous apprendre mais quand même un pitit peu quand même, let's begiiiin !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Acte X, scène 6, Frank et Léo_**

Nounours Boy [11:23] ; LEONIDAS JE-SUIS-UN-PROBLEME-AMBULANT VALDEZ, JE TE VEUX EN FACE DE MOI DANS LA SECONDE QUI VIENT.

This Man Is On Fire [14:57] ; J'avais lu le message jusqu'à "je te veux" et j'avais trouvé ça très tentant, mais je pense que c'est pas ce que tu veux vu la fin de la phrase *smiley triste*

Nounours Boy [14:57] ; Où est-ce que tu es ?

This Man Is On Fire [14:57] ; C'est sans doute surprenant mais je tiens à la vie, alors tu ne sauras jamais où je suis.

Nounours Boy [14:57] ; Oh je vois, tu me mets des points. Je peux faire ça aussi.

This Man Is On Fire [14:57] ; Tu me fais la tête Frank chéri ?

Nounours Boy [14:57] ; Tu as fait B R U L E R les cheveux de ma copine ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ???

This Man Is On Fire [14:58] ;Allô ??

This Man Is On Fire [15:00] ; Hazel est la fille sur laquelle j'ai eu un groooos crush, elle est incroyable et tu penses sincèrement que JE, je, Je, jE, vais lui faire flamber sa belle chevelure ?

Nounours Boy [15:00] ; Ah oui, dit comme ça...

Nounours Boy [15:00] ; J'ai passé la journée énervé contre toi pour rien, c'est horrible. Excuse moi Léo !

This Man Is On Fire [15:00] ; Et tu étais à deux doigts de lancer une guerre enfants Héphaïstos/Arès, tu sais pourtant qu'on s'aime pas beaucoup déjà depuis que ton père a volé la femme de mon père... (Pas que ça me touche, mais on fait genre pour les apparences les enfants d'Arès cherchent la, je cite, "guERRRRRRRREEEEEuuuuh")

Nounours Boy [15:01:... J'étais énervé !

This Man Is On Fire [15:01: B R E F

This Man Is On Fire [15:01] ; Je t'appelle pour te raconter ce que tu veux savoir ?

Nounours Boy [15:02] ; Pourquoi pas me le raconter par message ?

This Man Is On Fire [15:02] ; OK

This Man Is On Fire [15:05] ; Alors tu vois, je devais jouer mon rôle d'ange de l'Amour avec un grand A, tout beau et tout pour mettre Chase n2 et Mondame cheveux verts en couple après avoir eu l'accord de leur pote sourd.

Alors je sors de mon bunker, où toute l'action s'était passée il y a peu, et je vois Hazel qui arrive au loin et pile devant moi ; Octave qui parlait avec Annabeth. O c t a v e, ça m'a juste échappé ! Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé, on s'est regardé et là j'ai lancé une boule de feuuuuuuu ! Sauf qu'il l'a déviée ??? Et elle a terminé dans les cheveux d'Hazel j'ai rien compris.

En parlant de cheveux...

This Man Is On Fire [15:05] ; T'es sur la colonie ? Faut que tu vois ça c'est juste... Très laid. MES BELLES BOUCLES SKSPSBSPSPQJSPAPSND

Nounours Boy [15:08] ; Je suis devant ton bungalow, sors, qu'on finisse cette discussion... (Et j'ai envie de voir)


	67. LA SCENE DE LA VENGEANCE

**_On arrive à la fin de cette histoire (c'est pas le dernier chapitre mais l'avant dernier, on finit pas avec un truc comme ça voyons)._**  
 ** _Je me sens hyper mal, comme si j'abandonnais un animal sur le bord de la route et que je lui disais "va, fais ta vie sans moi". C'EST HORRIBLE ! Mais vous aurez les messages d'adieux en fin de semaine, place à la magie de la reconstitution de touuuut ce qui s'est passé._**

 ** _J'ai fait des modifs dans tout l'acte pour que ça concorde, peut être que vous devriez tout relire (même si c'est minime)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _LA SCÈNE DE LA VENGEANCE_**

Il était quelque chose comme 8 heures du matin lorsque Octave est arrivé telle une fleur à la colonie, entouré de sa clique. On voyait à son visage qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là mais surtout, ses nounours lui avaient prédit un mauvais présage. Donc, pas serein du tout, il suivait Annabeth qui essayait de s'adresser à lui avec le plus grand calme possible.  
Il remarqua bien vite que la blonde lançait des regards un peu partout, et c'est là qu'il les remarqua ;  
Un garçon blond qui essayait de prendre une pose naturelle contre un arbre mais qui n'y arrivait pas.  
Une fille ? Un garçon ? Une personne aux cheveux verts qui était assise tranquillement à la table des enfants d'Hades avec Nico di Angelo.  
Un garçon qui semblait en manque de soleil, avec son écharpe au cou et qui gesticulait avec un autre homme, plus bronzé et très bien habillé.  
A côté d'eux, une femme voilée les regardait en soupirant, essayant parfois de s'interposer entre eux en ajoutant d'autres signes étranges.  
Percy Jackson, qui dormait à moitié sur sa table, sa tête tournée vers Annabeth comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Vous avez de nouveaux... Campeurs ?"

Octave cracha à moitié le mot, le trouvant digne des grecs ; NUL.

"Pas du tout, répondit la fille d'Athéna en forçant un sourire, ce sont des demi-dieux nordiques, ils sont là pour observer nos coutumes et échanger avec eux.  
\- Je vois. Vous faites des alliances ?  
\- Pas du tout ! Le camp Jupiter était au courant, il semblerait qu'ils aient jugé bon de ne pas t'en parler..."

Cette fois elle était moqueuse, et ça n'échappa pas à l'augure qui allait répliquer lorsque tout devint calme.  
Surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir que Jason Grace et Leo Valdez venaient d'arriver.  
Là, les choses s'accélèrent et tout se passa en même temps ;

"DÉCLENCHEMENT DU PLAN DE LA VENGEANCE ULTIME ! hurla Magnus en se levant.  
\- Pas devant Octave. Soupira Nico en plaçant sur une main sur l'épaule d'Alex comme pour la retenir.  
\- On peut aussi se venger de lui. Tenta Percy en relevant la tête.  
\- On se venge de personne ! Déclara Jason en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis, de quoi vous parlez ?  
\- Je suis avec Percy, allons-y ! Chantonna Léo en faisant apparaitre une boule de feu.  
\- Si c'est lui qui le demande... Murmura Alex en souriant. On fait comme prévu."

Blitz et Alex attrapèrent immédiatement Hearth et l'attirèrent vers la grande maison, un sourire machiavélique au visage.  
Magnus se mit à courir vers Léo pour lui sauter dessus alors que ce dernier envoyait sa boule de feu vers Octave. Jason, qui sentait l'incident diplomatique arriver, dévia la boule de feu sans regarder vers où elle allait.  
C'est le moment que choisit Hazel pour arriver, les sourcils froncés au possible.

"Léo est-ce que je-"

Et pouf, la boule de feu arriva sur elle.

Elle se mit à hurler, parce que le feu ça brûle, alors que Léo commençait à paniquer en hurlant que tout était de la faute d'Octave.  
Magnus finit par arriver sur Léo et réussit à le mettre au sol, attendant que Nico fasse sa partie du plan.  
Mais le fils d'Hadès était occupé à calmer sa soeur alors que Percy venait de la tremper de la tête aux pieds pour arrêter le feu.

Le fils de Poséidon, remonté comme jamais contre aussi bien Léo qu'Octave, lança un cri de guerre "AAAAAAAAAH" et entreprit de sauter dans le tas. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Nico (il etait énervé, ok ?) qui l'assomma ni plus ni moins avec le plat de son épée.

Magnus avait toujours Léo qui bougeait sous lui, s'enflammant de temps à autre pour essayer de déloger le blond. Finalement, la plus réactive fut Annabeth qui lança le rasoir électrique vers Magnus en lui précisant qu'il ne fallait pas "couper la tête de Léo mais ses cheveux, et ça risque d'être compliqué s'il continue à bouger comme ça."

Parce que oui, Léo continuait à se débattre alors qu'il entendait le bruit distinct de la tondeuse, ne pensant désormais plus qu'à ses magnifiques boucles en voie de disparition. Personne ne remarqua les boules de feu qui s'éloignaient vers les champs de fraises, pas plus qu'on remarqua que Jason était parti avec Percy dans les bras. Et personne ne vit les vêtements d'Octave prendre feu, encore moins la danse étrange et les hurlements de frayeur de l'augure. Pourtant, ça dura bien 5 loooongues minutes.

Finalement, Nico bien décidé à venger sa soeur invoqua quelques squelettes qui maintinrent le pauvre latino en place pendant que Magnus se faisait plaisir.  
Ça ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'au moment où la dernière meche de cheveux tomba, Octave lui tomba dessus. Au sens propre du terme. Genre il a sauté sur Magnus et l'écrase désormais et lui promettant qu'il allait "lire l'avenir dans ses boyaux".

Lorsqu'Alex arriva, elle eut le plaisir de constater que Léo était désormais chauve et s'approcha de son crâne brillant avec un marqueur indélébile pour écrire "Ange de la Loose".  
Elle ne fit rien pour aider son petit ami, parce que chacun ses batailles et c'était drôle à voir.

Et c'est comme ça que Chiron et Reyna les trouvèrent, alertés par les cris des pauvres fraises carbonisées.  
Il fallut tout la volonté de la prêteur romaine pour faire lâcher Octave et encore plus pour le persuader de ne pas tuer Magnus.

Bref, selon Annabeth qui avait assisté à tout cela sans vraiment prendre part, c'était un gros fiasco.


	68. Acte X : scène finale

**_Hello ! Je vais faire suivre ce chapitre d'un pitit texte d'adieu donc bonne lecture et on se revoit juste après._**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Léo Valdez [18:39]: Alors c'est vraiment comme ça que ça se finit ?

Léo Valdez [18:39]: JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT PAPA !

Léo Valdez [18:39]: JE SAIS QUE TU AS PIRATE MA BELLE INVENTION POUR TOUT FAIRE CAPOTER !

Léo Valdez [18:39]: MAIS POURQUOI TANT DE N ?

Léo Valdez [18:39]: TU AS TUE LE JARVIS D'IRON MAN, LE ROBIN DE BATMAN, LE DOS DE UN DOS TRES

Léo Valdez [18:40] : TU REGARDERAIS UNE SERIE APPELEE " UN TRES" ?

Léo Valdez [18:40]: Spoiler alert : non parce que c'est NUL comme ce que TU AS FAIT

Léo Valdez [18:40]: GnEuH gNeUh Ca FaIt DeS PrObLeMeS

Léo Valdez [18:40] : FORCEMENT ?

Léo Valdez [18:40]: Au pire quand vous avez vu que ça partait en cacahuètes vous avez du lâcher un petit "pretends to be shocked" mais HOLA AMIGOS, C'ETAI U

Léo Valdez [18:41]: Maintenant regarde ce que je vais, "PAPA".

THE SURVIVOR [18:41]: OUI, J'AI CHANGE DE NOM PARCE QUE C'EST CE QUE JE SUIS, LE SURVIVANT

THE SURVIVOR [18:41]: FAITES MOI TAIRE UNE FOIS ET JE REVIENDRAI ENCORE PLUS FORT

THE SURVIVOR [18:42]: YOU CAN'T STOP ME PEASAAAAAAAAAAAANTS

Et tout vira au noir.

Léo était choqué au dela du possible devant son portable désormais inutile alors que ses ami.e.s lui tapait l'épaule de temps à autre en lui murmurant des paroles douces. Lui n'entendait plus que le bruit de cris qui résonnaient ;

"MON BEBE !

\- Léo, ce n'est pas si-

\- MA BEAUTE, MA CREATION, MON TOUT !

\- Léo tu es une drama -

\- LES JOUES COULENT SUR MES LARMES !

\- ... Je suis presque sûre que-

\- MA VIE NE VEUT PLUS RIEN DIRE !"

Et ça continua pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin le latino arrive au petit déjeuner avec un sourire léger sur le visage. Immédiatement, ses ami.e.s surent qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'assez fort pour détrôner ses téléphones portables adaptés aux demi-dieux.

"OYEZ OYEZ !

\- Léo, je t'en prie..., implora Hazel.

\- Léo. Laisse tomber bon sang !" Le ton de Frank était mi-désespéré mi-menaçant.

Jason avait croisé les bras, un éclair (LOL) d'intérêt passant dans ses yeux alors qu'à ses cotés, Percy ne cachait même pas son impatience. Nico semblait dépassé par les actions du fils d'Héphaïstos et Piper souriait, comme une mère fière de son gosse. Will croisa le regard d'Annabeth et ils échangèrent des sourires résignés et plutôt amusés . Reyna, elle, venait d'arriver en compagnie de Rachel lorsque le jeune homme hurla :

"C'EST L'HEURE DE REMETTRE EN ROUTE NOTRE _CORRESPONDANCE ENTRE DEMI DIEUX_!"

Cette phrase lui valut troisheures d'explication avec Chiron que "non non, je vais pas le faire" et de "C'ETAIT UNE PHRASE D'ADIEU !" et aussi de "oui, je le promets, croix de bois croix de fer, je jure sur le stick de colle oui".


	69. C FINI LES AMI-E-S

J'ai fait une fin de bâtard, je le sais, mais Correspondance entre demi-dieux c'est vraiment fini. Ca me fend le coeur parce que vous assistez à la fin de mon beau bébé qui a déjà plus d'un an donc forcément je suis faible devant la fin.

J'ai pas envie que ça se termine. Vous non plus, mais j'sens que ça va faire comme l'Age de Glace ; les deux premiers étaient cool mais là on en a marre faut pas pousser le bouchon plus loin c'est tout STOP. Donc c'est un premier pourquoi du comment.

Après, celleux qui savent un minimum qui je suis dans la vie IRL savent que je suis entré.e en classe de terminale scientifique et que je passe le bac en juin. Terminale. Scientifique. Moi. Ce n'est juste pas compatible du coup qui va se taper du boulot comme jamais parce qu'iel est en sciences ? C'EST MOI !

Mais je me laisse une porte d'entrée avec cette fin, imaginons pendant les vacances j'ai une idée du tonnerre de Zeus pour un nouveau Correspondance entre demi-dieux alors vouala, je serai de retour ! Mais ça me semble être peu probable, alors n'espérez pas trop... EXCUSEZ MOUA !

J'ai passé de bons comme de mauvais moments à écrit ce truc et quand je vois "71 chapitres" et "50k de vues" j'me dis que finalement j'aurais au moins réussi à réunir pleeeein de gens dans ma connerie. Mon but premier c'était de VOUS faire rire avec mon humour surpuissant et de ce que j'ai vu, j'ai réussi à certains égards donc sur ce point je suis satisfait.e.

J'voulais aussi vous initier au Jercy mais chuuuuut *WINK WINK*

Enfin, c'est terminé donc je dois vous dire au revoir et vous remercier pour tout, puisse l'esprit du grand SURVIVOR vous montrer le droit chemin (celui qui mène droit vers son lit dsiuiqsjzquizqh)

Capitaine Awesome [19:42] : Prenez soin de vous

Capitaine Awesome [19:42]: Garnier


End file.
